Agonous
by seizenber
Summary: Aomine and Momoi's wedding day is almost coming. But it's ruined by family issues so they have to postpone it. At the same time, Akashi gives them a hand to help them without knowing their relationship. Will his help make everything getting better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, hello there! It's my second fiction in Kurobasu English's fandom. Anyway, I know it's kind of very crack pair lol. But, honestly, Akashi and Momoi really remind me of Gaara and Sakura, another OTP from Naruto hohoho. Btw, I accept review in English and Bahasa too. And I hope you're really enjoy it until the end of the story :)  
_

_Anw, I wish you can understand me enough if you find a few or so many error grammars here. English is my second language. But I tried my best!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't take any profit from this fiction unless the joyful of writing this._

**_Warning:_**_crack pair, bad grammar(s), OOC, I add an OC named Kawamura Shigure (because I dunno who's the best one to fill this character's role lol), typo(s), M for mature content in... well, I don't know exactly about what's chapter but I'm sure I will make the scene hahahaha_

* * *

_**Agonous**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She looked at her finger for countless times. She couldn't stop herself to act like a teenager got the first kiss from her crush. Her magenta eyes focused on the diamond ring which made her more confident as a woman, because 2 months later she would become a wife. A wife of Aomine Daiki, her childhood friend—oh, now he was her fiancé. She still remembered everything last night—dinner, watched movie, until when he asked her for her hand. Yeah, she knew him more than anyone, but it was rarely for her to see him did something romantic like that.

Her mom was as happy as herself—she had waited for this moment obviously. So did her father, but he didn't really show it like her mom. _What_ _a_ _man_, she thought with a little giggle. And then her mother's words made her blushing; "I can't believe this, but it's real. After you both get married and then you're going to be pregnant, after that I will be a granny. You have to prepare the name too, Sat-_chan_."

Her palm covered her face when she heard that while Mr. Momoi just giggled. Well, she _did_ know that her mom really wanted a grandchild just because her mother's friends had one. And after she told Daiki about her mom when they had a lunch together today, he acted like her father. But he made her shy by saying: "I hope we will get the _gift_ for your mom after we come back from our 3 weeks honeymoon."

And then she came back to her reality when she arrived in front of her house. She opened the door while her eyes were searching for her parents. The house seemed empty like nobody was here. As she took a step closer to their room on the second floor, she could hear her parents talked about something in whisper, fortunately she still could hear them clearly.

"We can't let this," she heard her father's voice, "No, we can't. They will come after me, maybe we should go somewhere. A far place from here."

_What does he mean? I don't understand_, she thought. Suddenly she heard her mother voice and it seemed like she was sobbing over something. But Satsuki still couldn't understand what they were talking about and it should be a big problem even her mom—the most strong-minded woman she ever had—couldn't hold her tears anymore.

"Where are we going? I know it's such a big problem for our family, but we have to talk about this with Sat-_chan_. She must know about this one. Besides, we have to do something with her wedding with Daiki-_kun_ 2 months later. If we leave, so does Sat-_chan_, right?" Mrs. Momoi said as she wiped her tears.

Satsuki gasped. What was that? Really, she couldn't understand what they were talking about now! Please, someone told her what happened until her parents talked like they were going to leave this place. And if it was true, they were right. She should go with them too. And she should leave Daiki—her childhood friend. Her fiancé and the love of her life.

"I know, we have to talk about this to Satsuki. But, I don't know how to say it. Maybe now it's not this time. Her wedding with Daiki is the happiness of her life and I can't ruin it for my business. I don't want to be selfish."

"So, what's your plan? I can't let you go by yourself alone. I don't want to. I don't care about the debt or else, I just can't let you bear all of this by yourself. To have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part, do you remember our vow, right?"

"Of course," he said sadly, "Maybe…, we both have to leave Satsuki here. So, she still has her happiness with Daiki."

"Yes, you're right."

She covered her mouth as her tears were streaming down on her face. So, they had hid everything from her during this time? They lied to her and acted like everything was okay. No, she couldn't! Of course her happiness was to be with Daiki. But, what was the meaning of that if her parents had to leave their only daughter for escaped from her father's debt?

She would be really angry to herself if she was happy over their agony.

"Mom … Dad…," she said softly as she opened the door. Her parents gasped because her coming. Her mother tried to wipe out her tears with tissue while her father acted like normal. Even they acted like everything was _really_ fine after she found out about her family's debt?

"Satsuki, you're already home—"

"Why did you lie to me during this time?" she interrupted him by asking her father to the point question. He was looked like confused and surprised at the same time. Her mom's hands over his shoulder as she smiled. She tried to tell him that it was the right time to tell everything to their daughter. She had to know it.

"I'm sorry, Satsuki. We're going to leave."

"No, you're not! I can't let you go," she shook her head, "You can't just leave everything because the debt. Please, stay here with me so I will help you to pay off the debt."

"No! Save your money for your own sake, Satsuki. It's my debt, not yours. You don't have responsibility to do that. I do!" he snapped to her. But then he felt guilty of his act to his daughter. Suddenly he came to her and gave her his hug. Satsuki couldn't hold it anymore, she was crying on his shoulder while her hands hugged him back.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," she replied him in sob, "Please, stay here. I need you both. It's true my happiness is to be with Dai-_chan_. But it's meaningless if you leave me, I'm nothing without you. I don't want it, seriously. But if you really have to leave, just take me with you."

"No, we can't, Sat-_chan_," her mother came to her as she placed her left hand over her shoulder, "We can't ruin your wedding with Daiki-_kun_. We don't want to be the reason if you cancel the plan. You have the right to live with happiness. And I'm sure that Daiki-_kun_ will be sad if you do something like that."

"At least, we have to tell him the reason. He will understand—"

"No, Satsuki. It's our family's problem, not anyone's. I keep it by myself so Daiki's parents won't know about it. They're so kind to us and we don't want to bear them again for this one."

Her tears were dropping again on her cheeks.

"I know I didn't participate to say the vow at the altar with you, but we're family. It means we have to bear all of it together, right?" she asked them, "So, I decide that I will talk to Dai-_chan_—not about the problem. I'm not going to cancel it, but I think that will be okay to postpone it until a month after the date."

Her parents were in silent. They couldn't say so much now, but it didn't decrease their proud of her. It was rarely to find a daughter like herself. They knew it was so hard for herself, but they couldn't do anything unless believed in her choice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was like lost his mood since he opened his eyes this morning. It was weird. Everything was fine after he took a bath, brushed his teeth, and wore his expensive clothes until he sat on the chair in the large dining room with his own father. Really, everything was okay. He didn't find anything wrong with his day now. But he felt uncomfortable when he found out the reason.

He stared sharply—maybe it was cold—from his corner gaze to a man who sat beside his father. He was Kawamura Shigure, his father's assistant. He was two or three years older than himself, but Seijurou couldn't deal with him seriously. He didn't know why, it seemed there was something strange with Shigure. And now, what on earth he should face him this early morning?

Seriously, he really wanted to vomit his breakfast on his face when Shigure gave him a challenge smirk.

Suddenly a woman came to his father. She laid a small bowl on the table and said something to his father politely. After she went, his father took some of his medicine into his mouth and then drank the water frpm his glass.

"So, how is the office? Is everything okay?" Mr. Akashi asked Shigure who nodded.

"Of course, there's nothing you have to be worried, Sir. I thought it would be difficult to control everything while you were in hospital. You know, I'm not their boss because I'm not like yourself. I'm not that wise to make them believe in me easily. But I'm relieved enough when everything is working. Anyway, it's good to see you again, Sir."

"Thank you. I really appreciate for your work during my absence. Moreover, there's nothing I have to regret for hired you as my assistant, Kawamura," he said and then turned to his only son, "What about the company's relation with Mr. Smith's? Is it going well?"

"Of course," he answered him. Somehow, he didn't like how his father asked him about that. It seemed like he underestimated him from the way he asked it.

"Good for you because it's going to be difficult if you can't take it easily for a small part of my company, Seijurou. I want you to show me the proof that you are really good enough to take a place as the CEO of my biggest company. Well, but I'm still thinking about that. You know, Seijurou, you're still too young to take this part. Besides, you really need collateral that you have successor for the company."

"So, what do you mean about it?" Seijurou couldn't hold himself to not to ask his father. It sounded silly. He _did_ know what his father's words meant. But, it wasn't wrong to making sure, right?

"So far, I think it's good to put Kawamura stead as the CEO of my biggest company. He's established enough to take my place and he's married anyway. You don't have to be worried. You can take the role of chief executive as well in my other company."

He grasped his chopsticks tightly. He really wanted to skip this part, seriously. He was bored to talk about this one for countless times for each day. He just wanted to be considered as his son for once, not only the heir of Akashi. He wanted a normal relationship between them, like his friends and their own father. He didn't remember the moment they talked like a son to his father. Ironically, he felt as he was more like his colleague in work than his son.

But he couldn't deny that he was really disappointed of his father's decision. How could he take that bastard in the first place over him, Akashi Seijurou, his _real_ heir?! It was really unfair. After all this time he did everything perfectly to get this one and he should throw away his hope for that kind of jerk?! What a life. What was his drawback until his father could do something shit like this to him? He was good looking. He was a genius. He had many skills. He was perfect and now for the first time his own father made him lost for Kawamura? No! It shouldn't be like this! He was Akashi Seijurou. He was absolute because he always won over something—everything. And he would never let anyone else stole what should be his.

He was back to his reality when his father's cough filled the room. Seijurou's eyes were wide when his father was holding his chest with his face was getting pale. Oh no, it couldn't be! Shigure cried out for the nurse to call the hospital to send them the ambulance.

"No! It takes long times," Seijurou said as he put his father's arms around his shoulder with the nurse helped him too. When they reached the car, the nurse opened the door and helped her patient to sit beside herself. After that, Seijurou intended to sit on the driver's seat. He didn't let his personal driver did his job now—maybe he even forgot that he had one.

"Wait, Seijurou!"

Suddenly, Shigure sat beside him.

"What are you doing here? Bring your ass from my sight—"

"No, Seijurou. Let him," his father interrupted him. He wanted to protest but his father condition didn't support his action now. So, that car left the Akashi's residence finally.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The atmosphere around the court seemed really good. She could see a group of middle-school boys played basketball when she just arrived here few minutes ago. She sat on the bench and let the warmth enveloped her as her eyes were following every movements from the boys. She missed this moment. It reminded her so much with her daily activity with Daiki since they were kids.

Suddenly a beautiful smile on her lips disappeared when Daiki's name popped up on her mind. And then she remembered her goal was meeting him. She held her breath when she felt her heart was beating faster than usual. Even she had imagined his reaction after she told him about this, but it was the right time. If she didn't say it soon, everything was going to be worse.

"Satsuki!"

She turned her head when someone was calling her name. Satsuki saw Daiki walked closer to her until he sat beside her. She was rarely praised himself, even though he was her future husband, because she really knew his attitude. Daiki would tease herself if she praised his appearance. So, she just said it for herself that she really adored himself though he just showed up in his usual style.

"Dai-_chan_! Finally you show up, I think you forget to meet me," she said as she pouted like usual if she pretended to be angry.

"Well, sorry about that. There's something I have to do first in the office. So, have you been waiting so long? Have you eaten something for lunch?"

She smiled for his questions.

"Don't worry, it's just 5 minutes. And I just have a lunch at home before come here. It should be me who asking you about that. Anyway, what if I make something for your lunch? So you will—"

"I think I'm full enough. I have a lunch too with the chief," he interrupted her words and it seemed like he wanted to avoid her to do something dangerous, "So, what is it?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "You _do_ know what I'm asking about, Satsuki. C'mon, just say it. The way you sent me a message last night make me curious about something that you said really important, so what's that?"

She kept silent for a moment as her eyes tried to search any view to avoid his eyes. Actually, her act really made him wonder if something just happened to her last night. And he knew if it was a bad action, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Hey, answer me," he said after he nudged her left hand with his. He was really worried of her now.

"But can you open-minded this time, Dai-_chan_? Because I think you will really need that," she gave him a strange look of her eyes. Yeah, he knew there was something really wrong now from her eyes. He didn't say anything but nodded his head.

She looked down on her feet. "Do you … um, do you mind if we postpone the wedding a month after the planned date?"

He blinked before finally his eyes widened. "What?!"

"You promised me to be open-minded after I say it, right?"

"But … why? Why you say it so sudden?" he couldn't control his surprise expression on his face. But at the same time he was also disappointed with her decision about their wedding. Hey, he really loved her and it needed a long time for him to plan the best proposal for her a few days ago. Why did she—wait, oh no! Could it be—?

"You don't love me anymore?"

"What the hell?! No, of course I still do right now, stupid Dai-_chan_!" she pouted to him, "My parents … um, they have something to do at the month we get married. They have to leave at that time and what's the meaning of my wedding if my parents are absence at the important day?"

"Can I ask you about the problem—?"

"No, you can't!" she interrupted him and it made him more curious, "Really, you don't need to know it. Everything is fine."

"No, it's not fine if you postpone the date, Satsuki. I know you too well. I still remember how happy you were after I proposed you that night and your mother too. I remember you told me that she couldn't wait for her grandchild and it means she really wants the marriage too."

"Of course she wants it, but…," she massaged her forehead before randomized her hair so it was a bit messy now, "Can you believe me, Dai-_chan_? I just need to say that. Like I said before, I _do_ love you and it just about postpone the date, I didn't say to cancel everything, right? There's nothing to be worried."

She grabbed both of his hands while her eyes were staring deeply on his. She tried to make him believed in her right now. Daiki held his breath before he nodded his head. She muttered 'thanks' to him before she hugged him tightly and so did himself. Satsuki hid her face on his chest. She tried not to cry. Please, she couldn't cry right now. She didn't want Daiki saw her like that after they made a distance.

"At least, give me a proof that everything is fine with you, Satsuki."

"Like what?" she asked him still in his hug.

"Just say something."

As he said that, she knew what to do.

"I love you, Dai-_chan_," she mumbled and she could feel his grin on his lips.

"Good. I really believe in you now. Anyway, I love you too. Promise me everything will be same tomorrow and the other days."

"Okay," she replied with her eyes looked at his own. Of course, everything would be same as always. She would always love him and her love was going to grow every minute for him. Every second. Every hour. Every day. Of course it would be like that, right?

… right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seijurou just talked with his father's personal doctor. Again, his father had to be hospitalized due to his heart disease was getting worse every day. When the doctor asked him about the medicine, Seijurou was really sure that his father never skipped the time to consume his medicine. But it was strange for him that he got heart attack after he consumed the medicine. There was something wrong, he was really sure about that.

"Are you sure my father consumed the right medicine from the doctor after the breakfast?" he asked the nurse. She nodded her head a bit fast like she was fear of him.

"Y-yes, Akashi-_san_. I'm sure about that because I was doing that by myself."

He didn't comment anything and accidentally he saw Shigure came from the corner of the corridor. He brought a white plastic with him—maybe he just bought something from the canteen. After he gave a soft drink to the nurse, Shigure gave a can of coffee to Seijurou. Even though he was still mad at him—exactly with his father's decision—Seijurou still handed the drink for himself.

"So, did the doctor say something about your father's condition?" he asked him after sat beside Seijurou.

"Yeah," he sipped his drink, "His heart disease was getting worse now. And he had to be hospitalized again."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Seijurou didn't respond anything but drained his drink until it was empty. He threw it into the dustbin a few meters from him without looked at the object. It surprised Shigure when he saw it entered the dustbin smoothly.

"Wow, your father have told me that you were really good at basket. But he never mentioned that you're this good. What's your position?" Shigure asked him like he was interesting enough with the sport.

"Point Guard," he answered.

"Ah, I remember it now. You're the captain of Generation of Miracles. No wonder you are this good, Seijurou," he praised him but it didn't make Seijurou felt better at all. His mind was full of his father now. He loved him like the other son did to his father. Despite the fact about their relationship was no more like colleague in work.

Suddenly his phone was vibrating and he saw a new message from his important colleague from USA. And then he turned his head to the nurse.

"I have to go now. There's something I have to do. Take care of my father and don't hesitate to call me if there's something happen to him."

"Yes, Sir."

He walked towards the parking area and then unlocked his car before he sat on the driver's seat. His grip on the steer was tighter. His mind still focused on his father's condition. He had lost his mother—the woman who always be the reason he controlled himself to not to fight with his father and followed all of his instructions. He didn't know what would happen if he had to lose his father too this time. He even didn't want to imagine it.

After he felt everything was fine now, he drove his car to the Smith's Corporation. It didn't take long times to reach the building. He parked his car immediately before he walked to the lobby of the office and told the woman near the receptionist table that he would like to meet her boss. She told him to wait for a while before she called Mr. Smith through the phone and said that Akashi Seijurou was here.

Seijurou waited for her until he saw an old man was dragged by the bouncers and they entered a room at the corner of the corridor. He blinked at the woman who still talked through the phone and he decided to find out what happened in that room. Every step he took as he was closer to the room made him could hear the sound of blows and also the moan for mercy which he guessed was the sound of the old man's.

He peeked from the door that was not closed tightly. His eyes widened when he saw the bouncers tortured the old man by hitting his face for countless times.

"Please, I-I beg you to let me—"

"Save your lies, old man! We don't need your words! Say something if you pay off your debt this time!" the leader of the bouncers interrupted him. He was going to hit the old man's face again until someone opened the door.

"Stop it."

All of them turned their head and they faced Seijurou who was standing in front of the door. His right hand was in his pocket while the other one was holding the door's handle. He took a few steps closer until he was in front of the bouncers.

"A-Akashi-_san_."

"What do you mean, Akashi-_san_?" the leader asked him. Of course they knew who was talking with them now. He was Akashi Seijurou, the only heir of the richest business man they ever knew. And they knew that this company had a good relation with Akashi's.

"I said to stop it and keep your hands off of him. I don't like any violence here, moreover if the victim is an old man."

"But he had debt with this company since half year ago and he can't pay off of it until now."

"Then I will do it," Seijurou words made them in surprised, "I will meet your boss and tell him that I will pay all of his debt. So, just go away from my sight now."

Finally, the bouncers decided to do what Seijurou just said. After they left, he came to the old man and helped him to stand up.

"Thank you so much for your help, Akashi-_san_. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Sir. I will accompany you to the nearest hospital so your wound can be handled by the doctor. Can you wait here for a moment? Like I said before, I will meet Mr. Smith and tell him about your debt."

He didn't wait for the old man's respond because he left immediately to meet Smith. It just took 15 minutes until Seijurou came back and handed him the proof of payment. The old man looked at him and said thank you again to Seijurou. Seijurou himself also didn't know why he did something like that. He even didn't recognize the man but he felt what he did was right.

After that, they were going to the hospital where Akashi senior was hospitalized there. As he waited for the man and the doctor, he tried to find the room where his father was. He saw Shigure was in the room with the nurse.

"Seijurou," he heard his father called his name. Seijurou felt relieved to see he was okay. At least, for this time he was really fine.

"It's good to see you wake up, father."

"Thanks. I just talked to Kawamura about the company. And it's good since you are here and everything will be perfect to be talked now."

"What do you mean?" Seijurou asked him.

"You know, I'm too old to come back to office and handle everything. Even it's so difficult for me to stand without any help. So, I just called my notary to progress everything about inheritance rights from me," he looked to Seijurou and Shigure, "For you both."

"What?" he let out his control now, "What do you mean with him too, father?"

"Seijurou, I have said it this morning, right? I believe in him, of course I believe you can take control for everything in my company. But it's not enough. I need someone who's established enough to take this job and I know Kawamura is the best choice. When you're married and older than now, I will give you the right to take the place."

Seijurou refrained himself to not to say anything of his protest.

"I have to go now."

And without waited for the respond, he just left the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

That most expensive and limited edition car was drove off in front of a familiar house. Seijurou stared at the front house, it seemed that he had come here before. But he really didn't remember it now. When he helped the old man to enter his house, the old man turned his head to him.

"I don't know how to say thank you for all of what you've done to me."

"Just say 'thanks' is enough, Sir. Moreover, you're like my father too and I don't like violence anyway," he said politely. When he tried to open the door in front of him, it was opened by a girl. And Seijurou knew her.

"Dad!" she cried out when she saw so many wounds on her father's face, "What happened to you?!"

"It's better if you let your father to come in, Satsuki."

She looked at Seijurou now. Her eyes widened, showed him enough that she was surprised of his appearance here.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"You both know each other?" the old man asked, "Satsuki, help me, dear."

She put his arms around her shoulder with Seijurou helped her too. They helped him to lay on the bed in his room and after that Mrs. Momoi was surprised enough to see her husband came back from Smith's company with this condition. Satsuki and Seijurou decided to leave the room and let Mrs. Momoi talked to her husband.

They walked towards the parlor together. It had been so long since the last time they met in the last match of their university. Yes, they were in the same university and same faculty. They took business but they were rarely getting along together since she was with her friends and he was with the shogi. They just talked about the strategy on the court or everything about basket. And it was 5 years ago and now it was the first time they met again.

"How have you been, Akashi-_kun_?" she asked to crack the silent.

"Fine and I think you too, right?" he asked her back.

She smiled. "Of course you know it. By the way, do you want drink a cup of tea with me?"

"Well, I don't know," his act was weird. Of course, he didn't forget how horrible her skill in the kitchen. Well, he knew she just wanted to make a tea. But, he was absolute, right? And he felt it was a bad idea to let her made him a tea.

"Oh, please. I beg you, seriously. At least, we can talk anything after I say thank you to you for your help to my father," she said.

"Um, okay. But, let me do it by myself, okay?"

"Err, okay."

They walked towards the kitchen. She prepared everything while Seijurou tried to make two cups of tea for them—he let her to _help_ him, at least. When she poured the hot water to each cups, her left hand accidentally got the splashes of hot water. He turned his head to her and suddenly he grabbed her left hand to make sure that it was fine.

"Is your hand fine?" he asked her. She nodded while muttered thanks to him. After that, they came back to the parlor and sat on the sofa.

"So, you're really busy with your work now?" she asked him. Seijurou sipped his tea for a while.

"Well, I am."

"What is it? Is everything fine?" she gave him a curious look.

"What do you mean?" he asked her back. Seriously, he didn't really understand about her question.

"No, it seems that you have a big problem in your life. I can see it from your eyes."

Seijurou looked at her. Honestly, sometimes her attitude really made him impressed of her. He knew that she was smart, kind, lovable and even she was beautiful, he acknowledged it of course. She always succeeded to impress him, especially with her ability to analyze the weakness of their opponent while they were still in Teiko and in university. Yeah, he knew, she was _almost_ perfect—wait, suddenly he got an idea.

"Sat-_chan_," they heard a woman voice called her. She muttered him to wait for a moment while she came to her mom. After that, she came back and told him that her father wanted to meet him and said something. Satsuki leave the room with her mom as Seijurou sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Thank you so much for your help, really I don't know how to reply your kindness, Akashi-_san_."

He smiled politely to him. "I just did what I think is the right choice, Sir."

"But I'm deeply indebted to you, son. Please, say something."

He kept silent for a while. Honestly, he didn't really think if it was a good idea.

"If so, um, can you give me permission to take your daughter to meet my father tomorrow morning?" he asked him. And, of course, it made him a little bit surprised with his question.

"But…, for what?"

"Well, um, I'm planning to introduce her to my father…"

"…"

He breathed in and out before continued his words. "… as my future wife."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Edited after I found many typos u,u_

* * *

_Hi! I can't believe it I can update the new chapter this fast from the day I published this story tee-he. Anyway, thank you very much for the reviews and anyone who favorite and following this story. I appreciate it so much because it sends me some motivation to update soon lol XD_

_Btw, for __**VilletaOnyxLV**__, yup! I'm Indonesian, so it's fine for me if you want to review in Bahasa. Toh, gue ngerti ini lol ;)_

_**P.S.:**__ I use 'Akashi' in the Satsuki's scene *but still in my POV* and I will change it again into Seijurou when they get along together and the scene after she becomes his wife._

_**Disclaimer: **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't take any profit from this fiction unless the joyful of writing this._

_**Warning: **__crack pair, bad grammar(s), OOC, typo(s), and btw __**mature content in next chapter **__hohoho_

* * *

_**Agonous**_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Satsuki couldn't sleep right now after what happened thirty minutes ago. She had tried to close her eyes, but it didn't work. She looked at the ceiling in her room, breathed in and out, she still couldn't believe with everything that just happened. Did she really say 'deal' with him? She didn't understand why she said that.

Honestly, she had thought to refuse his offer. Of course, she had her own right to refuse him and the right to live with happiness by marrying her lover. Obviously! Who wanted to marry someone without love? Ridiculous! She laughed sadly for herself. Of course, she _was_ the one of them maybe.

Her laughter was audible increasing in the room now. It sounded like a child who was tickled by someone until she got stomachache because of it. But, if so, she felt different when the sound of her laughter was changing into sob. And it sent the pain to her, not to her stomach, oddly to her chest. She covered her eyes with one of her arm as she bit her lips to hold the sound, she didn't want her parents heard it.

The memory haunted her now. She gasped when Akashi said something like that. Seriously, was he the real one of Akashi Seijurou? She knew him very well—well, not really. But she knew himself like she did to the others in Generation of Miracles. But it changed probably when he said that he was going to introduce herself as his future wife to his father—Akashi senior. He wanted to marry her. What the hell?! She hesitated if he was still considered as a genius now.

"_What are you talking about, Akashi-kun? No way! I'm not going to marry you. I mean, you can choose anyone, a girl who really deserves enough to be your wife. But, it's not me. We're just friend during this time," she said to him after Akashi told his purpose to her father. Now, they were alone in the park that was not too far from her house._

"_I know, your father asked me how to pay off my kindness to him. I only answered what I really want, that's it."_

"_I-I will pay you back with money, seriously. Just make the date when I should pay—"_

"_I don't need money, Satsuki," he stared at her with his heterochromatic eyes, "I just need you to come with me to meet my father in hospital. He is in agony because his heart disease and he really want me to marry immediately so I can give him a grandchild. Just that what I want. Can you do a favor for me?"_

_He had predicted that she would be like this, so he was not that surprised with her reaction. He saw her squeezed both of her hands while her eyes were looking to anything to avoid his eyes._

"_But…," she paused when she tried to look at him in the eyes, "I don't love you."_

_He wanted to laugh, seriously. "Do you think I do?"_

"_Of course you don't. That's why I'm wondering why you choose me?"_

"_I will give you some reasons why you should do it for me. First, I've paid off the debt of your father. Second, I have been paying for the treatment of your father in hospital. Third, I took him home safely. Fourth, I rescued your father from the bouncers who made your father like that when he arrived at home. So, what if I give you more offers if you marry me, Satsuki?"_

_She looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"_

"_I will help your family's finance if you marry me. I can give your father a new job as the head of chief executive in one of my company. So, everything will be fine with your family, right? Don't you want a happily ever after life for your family?"_

_She gulped hardly. Of course she really wanted it very much. But, did it mean that she should sacrifice Daiki for her family's sake?_

"_Just marry, right?" she asked him in whisper after she kept silent for a while._

"_A__nd__ also you have to be __pregnant i__n order to __give me __offspring__. __I will not __ask for __more than that__. After that, it depends on you to still with me or divorce."_

_She held her breath before answer, "I will marry you, Akashi-kun."_

Tsk! She shouldn't think about that again. It just sent her more pain and she felt it now. She changed her sleep position with facing the wall. Her hands hugged the bolster tightly. She felt like she was playing with Daiki's feelings. She really felt like a jerk now, how could she do that to him—his family? Oh, she really couldn't imagine his face after he knew about this one.

The tears were streaming down again on her face when she typed something to her fiancé—her _future_ ex fiancé. Wow, thought about that just made her couldn't stop the tears. _Ex_. The pain attacked her chest again. And she covered her face with the bolster after she sent him the message.

_To: Dai-chan_

_Meet me in the park at 10 a.m. tomorrow. I have to tell you something._

**.**

**.**

**.**

She had thought before, Akashi wouldn't be late to pick her. He parked his car in front of the gate and met her parents before they left the house. She knew that her father was worried about her life after she chose to marry Akashi. Of course, Mr. Momoi really knew that his family's finance would be easier if he and his wife were being Akashi Seijurou's parents in law. But, despite that fact, he also knew how much his daughter loved Daiki more than anything. And now she should sacrifice her love for her parents.

He had told her last night that she shouldn't do this for them. He said that he just wanted her to be happy with her choice. They would not force her to do something shit like this one for money. And then her answer like tore him apart.

"_You want me to be happy with my choice, dad? So, this is how I make myself to be happy. I choose to marry him so you don't have to bear all of this alone with mom. Just let me do this and I'm _sure_ that I will be happy."_

Of course she wouldn't. He looked at her back before she entered the car and left with her future husband. He could see the sadness on her shoulder that should she bore for herself because of this. Satsuki didn't understand that her choice would break herself. She just didn't realize it yet. Even he didn't want it happened to her.

But the biggest question was what should he do now? He felt like he was helpless now. He was just told by Akashi that he could start his job as the head of chief executive in his company tomorrow. And Mr. Momoi himself was not stupid to refuse it, of course he knew the profit of working in Akashi's office and it just made him—oh shit! He couldn't think anything now.

Furthermore, he didn't know how to talk about it with the Aomine. They had been good friends for almost forever and now he did something that looked like betrayal to them. He stared at the house in front of his and honestly he didn't see the family since this morning, even their son too. But Satsuki said she had sent a message to Daiki and she was ready to tell him about everything.

"My dear, what should we do after Sat-_chan_ tells Daiki-_kun_? Should we move place so we don't have to meet Daiki-_kun_'s parents?" his wife asked him. He shook his head.

"We won't escape anywhere to avoid them. If Satsuki is brave enough for telling Daiki about her wedding, so do ourselves. We have to tell it to Daiki's parents if we meet them."

Meanwhile in Narita Airport, a navy haired man walked with one of his hand was pulling his mom's suitcase. Aomine Daiki just gave them two free tickets for their 28th anniversary's gift last night—and it surprised them. The tickets were referred for 2 weeks holiday in Paris. He really knew what they wanted all of this time and he was proud of himself that he could make it real.

"Have fun you two," he said as he handed the tickets to an employee of the airport.

His mom hugged him tightly. "Of course we will, my boy. We won't disappoint you."

"Anyway, Daiki, didn't you say that you have to meet Satsuki at 10 a.m. last night? Now, you have ten minutes to reach the park if you didn't want to be late to meet her. It's not good to disappoint your future wife," his father told him with a giggle as he looked at his watch.

"Have you told Satsuki-_chan_ that you will take us to the airport?" his mom looked at him.

"Well, yeah," he answered in hesitation, "Okay, not yet."

His mom put her hands on her hips. "Daiki—"

"Don't worry, I will call her that I will be late—wait! Where is my phone anyway?" he asked himself as he tried to search that communication thing inside his jersey's pocket and his pants.

"Don't you dare to say that you leave it at home, Daiki."

He scratched his head innocently. "Well, about that…"

"Just go now, we can enter the plane by ourselves. Now, just stop a taxi and meet your love."

He chuckled after heard what his father just said. He hugged them for the last time—at least, until two weeks later. He waved his right hand before entered a taxi and told the driver to take him towards the park. Suddenly, he felt something inside him like the last time he met his fiancée in the same place. He knew what it was. Because it felt same—no, it was even worse.

_No…, I won't let this. I will keep everything work as it should be!_

And then, he saw the traffic jam on the highway before saying, "Shit! It will be a long journey."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The car was stopping in the front of the park. Satsuki released the seat-belt of the car before she came out of the vehicle and was followed by her _future_ husband. Her eyes were searching for someone but she couldn't find him among the crowd of people who took their spare time in the park. She saw a group of a middle-school boys played street basketball—she had seen them before.

She sat on the bench and just watched their game with Seijurou sat beside her. He followed her gaze and didn't realize that his lips were making a thin smile. It had been a long time since the last time he touched the orange ball. He remembered the time he won the game in university along with Satsuki as his—_their_ team's manager—and his teammates like Izuki, Reo, Sakurai, and Midorima.

He accidentally saw Satsuki's expression and fortunately she didn't realize of his gaze. He could see her happy smile while she was watching the game of street basketball players in front of them. He didn't know why, but Seijurou could feel the warmth inside him when she smiled like that. Oddly, it wasn't the first time he felt like this because of her. He had been like this since their times in Teiko, but he still didn't get the answer of this.

He shook his head and tried to forget about it. And then he realized something.

"Satsuki, we have to go to the hospital to meet my father now," he told her as she turned her head to him.

"Now?" she acted weirdly, "Can you wait for five minutes? I have to meet … someone."

"Who's that?" he asked her with his eyes looked at hers in intimidating way. And honestly, the way he looked at her now was really sent her a fear.

"My friend, I'm not lying to you," she answered him with her eyes stared back to the basketball players. _Well, Dai-_chan_ is still my childhood friend anyway_.

"But I will be really busy in this afternoon. We can't wait here a bit longer just to watch their basketball's game or even wait for someone you _called_ friend."

She really wanted to stay here, but it was impossible to oppose his instruction since she knew his habit. She sighed heavily as she stood and followed Seijurou who was walking in front of her. When they arrived in the car, Satsuki was still searching for the navy haired man. She looked at her watch and Daiki had been late for ten minutes. Actually she still could wait for him if Seijurou didn't come with her to this park.

As the car left the park, she checked her phone but she found neither his message nor even his call. Oh my, didn't Daiki read her message last night or he forgot their meeting?

"Where are you, Dai-_chan_?" Satsuki murmured as she leaned her back on her seat without even realizing that when Seijurou drove his car and left the park, there was a taxi that just arrived in front of the park. If she turned around her head, maybe she could see a navy haired man who was searching for her existence.

"Where are you, Satsuki?" Daiki murmured to himself when he found out that his fiancée had left the place.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When they entered the white building, she could smell the scent of medicines and stuff which were the characteristic of a hospital. Actually, she didn't really like everything about hospital because it had sent her a bad experience. No, it was not because she was the one who _actually_ got the bad experience, seriously. It should be Daiki who got the trauma of that place because he had an accident when he played basketball.

It was a few years ago when they were about starting in elementary school. After they went home from school, she accompanied him like usual to play basket in their secret place. That day was a rainy day so the court was a little bit slippery. She had told him that it would be dangerous if he forced himself to keep playing basket in the bad weather. But, she knew, he was Aomine Daiki and it was impossible if he was listening to her words.

Satsuki remembered how panicked she was when she saw he slipped on the slippery ground. Daiki looked like he was trying to hold his tears. Boys, she never understood why Daiki should keep his pride at that moment? She thought it was a normal act if he was crying.

The injury on his right leg was really bad because Daiki's parents had to bring him into hospital. She came with her parents to see him. She was crying when she saw a doctor injected Daiki to make him felt better. Daiki put his palm on Satsuki's head while his other hand was wiping her tears. She remembered Daiki told her that he was really fine and she didn't need to cry again over himself.

"_I—I'm scared if something happens to you," she said in her sob._

"_Nah, that's stupid. I'm really fine, look at me now! You don't have to worry about me, Satsuki. I'm fine as long as you beside me."_

She couldn't hold herself to not smiling and suddenly she put her palm on her head, tried to remember Daiki's hand when touched it.

"What are you doing?" Seijurou asked her while his eyes were looking at her like she was a weird person. Her face turned red because her silly act in front of him.

"N-no, I just want to make sure that my hair is fine."

They stopped in front of a room with number 1116. Before they came into the room, Seijurou looked at her as he held the door's handle and said, "Are you ready?"

She sighed. "Well, I am—I mean, not really. You know, I haven't seen your father before. I'm just scared if he doesn't like me."

"That's why you have to make him likes you first," he said as he opened the door. Satsuki really wanted to escape when she felt Akashi senior gazed towards her. She gulped hardly and tried to guess his reaction when she came from his gaze but she couldn't find the answer because his gaze just made her feeling scared.

"Seijurou, I thought you will be very busy in office today. But it's good to see you to visit me," his father said after Seijurou sat on the chair next to him.

"Well, yeah, I will in this afternoon. I come here to introduce someone to you," he paused, "Someone who's really important."

"Who is her?" he asked his son. But Satsuki was really sure that Akashi senior had found out the answer from the way he stared at herself. It was like he knew who she was for Seijurou but he wanted his son who said it first.

Suddenly, Seijurou held her wrist so she came closer next to him. She sat on the other chair with Seijurou's hand didn't leave hers.

"She is Satsuki," he said to his father, "Momoi Satsuki."

"Oh,I remember her. You've told me that she was your manager in middle-school and university, right? Is she your girlfriend?" he asked him.

"No."

"So?"

"She is my future wife."

_Oh my, what's the difference?_

Akashi senior kept silent after heard his son's words—it was sounded like _permission_ too for him. He told his nurse to help him to sit on his bed and then he looked at his son's face and turned to Satsuki's. He could find a serious expression from his son's while he saw his future daughter in law was looked like she was almost died.

"Momoi Satsuki," he called her name and then she gasped, "Look at me when I'm talking to you and don't be scared."

She looked at him in hesitation. "I'm sorry if my attitude makes you feel offense, Akashi-_san_."

"What do you call me?"

She gasped again. "Err, I'm sorry. I don't know if you don't like to—"

"No, of course everyone should call me like that," he interrupted her words, "I mean, why you don't call me 'Father' or 'Dad' instead Akashi-_san_?"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He made a thin smile as he held her hand with Seijurou's and made their hands united. "I'm blessing your wedding."

"Oh my God!" she covered her mouth with the other hand after heard Akashi senior's words. Did he really agree with their wedding? Seriously, she had thought that this would be hard to make him sure that she was the best one as his son's wife.

"Thank you very much, father," Seijurou said and then followed by Satsuki.

"So, when will you make it to the altar?" Akashi senior looked at them.

"As soon as possible, exactly after your condition is better," his son answered him.

"I'm very well now. So, when is the exact date? Have you two discussed about it?"

"Well, not yet. We wait for your condition first."

"What about next week?" he asked them and it made Satsuki's eyes widened again.

"What?"

"There's a problem, Satsuki?" Akashi senior asked her now. She gulped and shook her head fast.

"No, I mean… it's just—"

"—so sudden, father. Maybe Satsuki has another plan for next week?" now Seijurou looked at her.

"Nope, really, I'm free for next week," she said.

"So everything will be fine, right?" Akashi senior asked them again. And for this time, Satsuki nodded heavily—well she knew that it would be come.

"Good. Just command your secretary to prepare the invitation cards and make sure that they will arrive at all of my colleague's house as soon as possible—and your friends too, Seijurou and Satsuki. Anyway, Satsuki, can you leave me with my son for a while? I have to talk with him alone," and then he turned to his nurse, "If you don't mind too, Ms. Tachibana."

"Yes, Sir," said his nurse.

"Sure. I will be waiting out there," and then Satsuki left the room and followed by Akashi senior's nurse. And after the door was closed, Seijurou could see his father eyes were changing into intimidating gaze.

"So, do you want to tell me anything? I will hear it," his question made him turned his head to meet his father's eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She could hear the sound of squawking birds were ruining her beauty sleep—well, not really. She got insomnia last night. Satsuki looked at the clock in her room and saw that she had an hour before going to the hotel where she would say her vow as Akashi's wife—Akashi junior's wife. She sat on her bed before walked to open the curtains. Accidentally she saw Daiki's house in front of hers that was empty since a week ago. She had tried to send him messages and called him, but he never answered her.

_Maybe he knows about this wedding and trying to forget me by move to another city with his parents_, she thought but she tried to forget it.

Yet she still didn't believe it. After all this time, the guy who would be her husband was Akashi Seijurou. It was neither Aomine Daiki nor even Kuroko Tetsuya—her first crush. Wow, how could life threatening her like this? Well, it was not life's fault anyway. She was the one who chose to be his wife for her family's sake. So she couldn't regret anything now.

She could hear her mother called her out there and told her to preparing herself before they went to the hotel. Well, yeah, about the place, her future father in law wanted a great wedding party for her and Akashi. She was sure that he had invited all of his colleagues and even celebrities.

Satsuki sighed heavily. Started from today, her name was not Momoi again, yet Akashi. Less than an hour she would be a new Satsuki because she would be Akashi Satsuki. Not _Aomine_ Satsuki. She smiled sadly for herself, moreover when her eyes laid on the photo book on the buffet. She grabbed it and opened its cover until her eyes met with the pictures of Daiki and herself. She couldn't hold her smile to not to smile. She would miss every single time she spent with the man who used to be her ex fiancé.

Her laughter sounded heartbreaking. She covered her mouth because she realized her voice changed into sob after she looked at the picture where Daiki just proposed her to be his wife. In that picture she showed the diamond ring from him proudly. Satsuki thought that she was really naïve if she was thinking that everything would be alright and working as it should be after she was becoming Daiki's fiancée. But see, she was really wrong.

She grabbed her own phone before her thumb typed something on it. She read again the receiver's name. Yes, it was clearly that she was going to send the message to him _again_. She hoped he would reply it for this time.

"Satsuki, are you ready, dear?" her father asked her after knocked the door.

"Almost, dad," she said and then she heard her father said that he would wait her in the car with her mother. She looked at her phone again and read the message before she touched '_**send**'_.

_To: Dai-_chan

_Where are you? I haven't seen you since a week ago. I miss you so much, Dai-_chan_. I hope you will reply my message because you didn't come when I told you to meet me in the park a week ago. I also didn't meet your parents too since that day. I beg you to reply this. I love you._

And then she sent it to him when she murmured 'I'm sorry, Dai-_chan_' sadly. Now, she felt like she was neither a princess nor an angel but a villain of her own fairy tale.

Meanwhile in Hokkaido, Daiki looked at his broken phone now. He hissed as his eyes turned to Takao who grinned innocently like he didn't do something wrong. Oh come on! That Midorima's ex teammate just nudged him when he was going to call his fiancée after their patrol next to the river. And the result was his phone fell into the river and sent him a huge shock!

Daiki tried to hold himself to not to cut off that man's neck. Oh shit! Now he really regretted to agree his chief's command to patrol in the small area of drug dealers in Hokkaido with someone hopeless like Takao!

"Sorry, Aomineee~ I swear it was an accident—"

"Oh, shut up, Takao! Just go away! Now I can neither call nor even send a message to Satsuki because you did mess to my cell phone!" he interrupted madly.

"Oh~ come on, Aomine. Don't give me that attitude like Shin-_chan_~"

"I'm not that Four Eyes. Now just go away and don't disturb me!"

Takao pouted him. "Okay, I know I just messed with your phone. I will repair it."

"It's too helpless, Takao."

"I will buy a new one for you then," he gave Daiki another offer but it just made him saw him with his death glare.

"Stop it, don't talk anything now. Geez, I think I have to call Satsuki through a payphone," he said as he walked away.

"Huh? Seriously, you really still talk to her?"

Daiki stopped to walk after he heard Takao's silly question. What the heck with his brain?! He knew he was idiot sometimes, but he never knew that Takao would be _this_ idiot! His question was like he did a weird thing by talking to his lover through a phone.

"Of course, is it a weird act to call my fiancée?" he gave him back a question but it just made Takao looked more confused.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Err, Aomine, are you drunk or something—"

"What do you mean?! Of course I'm not!" he said, "What is it? You hide something from me?"

"There's nothing I hide from you, dumbass," Takao answered him in hesitation, "I—well, I thought before that you broke up with Momoi."

He narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about, Takao? Of course we are still together. I don't understand why you say something shit like that."

"Are you sure that you're not daydream when you said that 'you two are still together' or you missed something?"

"Tsk! What is it? Just say it and everything will be clear," he said impatiently.

Now, Takao was looked more serious than before. "Actually, Shin-_chan_ told me about this _event_ last night and asked me to go with him to this _event_. Well, I refused him because I'm on work, right?"

"What kind of event is that?"

Suddenly, in full of hesitation, Takao handed him his phone. Daiki grabbed it and he felt something stabbed him inside deeply when he saw a picture was sent from Midorima. It was an invitation card.

"Momoi is going to marry Akashi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was in the corner near the ballroom door of the hotel. She grabbed tightly her wedding dress as she tried to breathe in and out again to make herself calmer. But actually she was still feeling uncomfortable with this event. She knew that she really didn't want this wedding happened into her life, but she should keep it worked as the plan.

"Are you nervous?"

Satsuki turned her head to her left side and found her father was standing there. He looked so handsome in tux with his warm smile. He offered his arm to her and her hand hugged his tightly.

"Well, a bit," she murmured, "Um, dad?"

"Hm?"

"What … what if I make a mistake by doing it?" she asked him without even looked him in the eyes.

"I've told you that you shouldn't do it if you don't want it happen, right?" he asked her back.

"I know, but…," she paused, "I can't forget about Dai-_chan_."

Her father was going to say something, but they heard the music from the organ had played and the doors in front of them were opened. They saw many of eyes were gazing towards them. She sighed to make herself calm as her father led her to the altar. She even scared to reply their gaze, but then she lifted her head and at the time her eyes met with Akashi Seijurou's.

He saw her indifferently but his eyes couldn't hide his admiration of her beauty today. Well, he confessed that he thought that actually Satsuki was really beautiful. But today he was looking at her like it was his first time to see a beautiful angel. An angel was sent to be his own.

_Or she is sent to play a scenario with me_, he thought.

When she was almost reaching his place, Mr. Momoi led his daughter's hand to Seijurou who grabbed it tightly. He grabbed it like he wanted to protect it from any harm out there. And then she stood beside him after released his hand before facing the Pastor who was standing in front of him. Now, it was the time they were going to say their vow as the spouse.

"Now, please repeat after me," said the Pastor as he said the vow and followed by Seijurou and Satsuki.

"I, Akashi Seijurou, take you Momoi Satsuki, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

She kept silent for a while before sighing and slowly she took his hand with hers without avoiding his eyes. She grabbed his hand tightly.

"I, Momoi Satsuki, take you Akashi Seijurou, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

And then, Seijurou took a diamond ring and put it on her right ring finger and then followed by Satsuki too. They starred each other now. Now, they were spouse.

"You may kiss your bride now," Pastor told Seijurou.

Satsuki held her breath again when her lawful husband took her chin so their eyes met each other. The eyes which ever looked so terrifying for her somehow looked so gorgeous now. She closed her eyes tightly when Seijurou leaned down and his head was closer to hers. Of course he knew that she was feeling uncomfortable with _this_ one, so he just kissed at the corner of her lips quickly and stood back like before.

_Now, it has over_.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Finally I can update this new chapter. And I can't tell how happy I am because last Sunday was the last day of my big test to enter university. Well, I hope I'm accepted in University of Indonesia, especially in Law Faculty or English Literature. :D_

**P.S: **_Btw, I don't know exactly how long it takes from Hokkaido to Tokyo. So I apologize if I make a mistake_

_**Disclaimer: **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't take any profit from this fiction unless the joyfulness of writing this._

_**Warning: **__crack pair, bad grammar(s), OOC, typo(s), and btw __**mature content in this chapter **__hohoho_

* * *

_**Agonous**_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Daiki arrived right in front of his house now. He breathed in and out quickly after running from the train which had brought him from Hokkaido to Tokyo. After he heard the news from Takao, he decided to buy a ticket to Tokyo immediately—he didn't give a damn with the cost—and asked Takao to inform the chief that he had an important thing to do in Tokyo.

He opened the gate and came in. The house was still empty because his parents still spent their times in Paris. When he wanted to open the main door of his house, he saw something next to his foot on the floor. He grabbed it and the pain attacked him again. _Oh shit_. His right hand grabbed it tightly like he intended to break someone's neck. He saw two names on that invitation card.

_**Akashi **__**Seijūrō**__** & Momoi Satsuki**_

Suddenly, he walked quickly into his house and searching for his tux. After found that one and wore it, Daiki came out from his house and stopping a taxi to bring him toward the wedding place. He couldn't believe it, how could she do this after _surprised_ him with the news? Come on, could anyone imagine his ex fiancée less than—well he didn't know the exact time she broke up their relationship—just invited _him_ into her wedding?!

It just took 15 minutes. After paid the driver, he exited the vehicle and saw a huge building in front of him. After he walked toward the hotel and came to the ballroom, he saw there were two bodyguards stood in front of the entering doors. He handed them his invitation card and before entering the room, he sighed heavily and saw his ex future wife was standing together with another man.

He felt something sharp stabbed him inside deeply like it tried to tear him apart. He was sure if she didn't care that he was bleeding now. If she loved him, she should realize the wound inside him. He felt something on his shoulder and saw it was Kuroko's hand and he turned his gaze toward Kagami who was standing behind his ex _shadow_.

"Yo," said Kagami.

"Long time no see you, Aomine-_kun_."

He kept silent for a while and just muttered. "Hm."

Meanwhile, from the other corner of the ballroom, Kise was coming with Midorima. Well, actually that hot blonde who forced Midorima to come together with him because Kise knew that Takao was still in Hokkaido with Aomine. No mention to cheat on Takao, Midorima agreed to come with Kise as _friends_ because this was Akashi's wedding. And it sent a surprised for Kise when he saw Aomine was coming too!

"Oh no, it's not going to be good-_ssu_! How could they invite Aominecchi? I mean, after Momocchi broke up with him even canceled their wedding and now Aominecchi comes to her wedding with another man. But I'm not really sure if Akacchi and Momocchi would invite him-_ssu_," Kise, who sat beside Midorima, muttered shockingly. Midorima followed his gaze and saw his ex teammate was in the same room with Kagami and Kuroko.

He pushed his glasses up with his tapped-finger. "As usual, Aomine takes a stupid choice by coming here, _nanodayo_. And I'm really sure Akashi still doesn't know about their relationship. Remember, he was in German for 5 years with no communication with us. Anyway, Oha Asa said this morning that today is the unluckiest day for Virgo who is in the last place while Sagittarius with Taurus in the second and third place from below."

_Just forget about the last sentence_, Kise thought.

"I can't imagine what will happen after this-_ssu_. Besides, if they didn't invite him, who the hell who tells him about this wedding? I think Aominecchi is still in Hokkaido with Takaocchi."

"Could it be—"

"Midorimacchi! Did you tell Takaocchi about this wedding? Because if he knows, it means—"

"Aomine knows this wedding from him."

Now, it was clear.

Meanwhile from Daiki's side, three of them didn't continue the conversation. It's either Kuroko or Kagami really knew that it was not the right time to do something like a _happy_-_talk_ or discussing about NBA's program on television last night. They _knew_, even they were not really into a thing like romance stuff. They understood enough about the tanned man was feeling right now.

Kagami was going to ask Kuroko to take more foods again, but his eyes lost his presences. He groaned and then glancing on his old rival in basket.

"Oi!" Kagami called him.

Daiki stared at him not in boring way like he always did since in High School. But both his eyes were looked like he was dying inside.

"What?"

"Well, I know that you're not feeling okay now. But I think it's better if you come with me to take more foods than sitting here alone with your thoughts."

He looked down on the floor before he decided to stand up and agreeing for following Kagami. He thought maybe what that red head just said was right, he would show to Satsuki that nothing was torturing him inside and he was so fucking fine … probably. But when they reached the food's place, he heard the MC of the event said something to the newly married couple.

"Akashi-_san_, I'm sure that today is the happiest day for yourself for standing beside the most beautiful woman in your life as your wife. I think it's either me or everyone here is wondering about your meeting with Momoi-_san_—I mean, Mrs. Akashi," she said with a giggle.

He made a small smile. "Well, actually she was the manager of the form basketball's team of my middle school while I was the captain. But then we were entering different high school and met again in university as manager and captain of the same basket's team."

"Wow, I think basket is like a destiny for you both. And if I can ask again, when were you both starting to go on a date?" she turned to Satsuki who looked so confused now.

"Well, it's … hard to say," she muttered.

"Oh, come on, we all wonder about your relationship. Especially how Akashi-_san_ asked you to be his girlfriend, like maybe he was blushing when he asked you go out with him or he was still looked serious," her words invited people to giggle, "Or perhaps, anyone would like to share? Friend of yours maybe knows about that?"

"I would like to say few words."

Everyone's eyes were turning their gaze to a tan man who stood in the middle of the ballroom.

"Aomine, you stupid dumbass, what are you going to do?!" Kagami yelled at him in whisper but it didn't bother his ex rival at all.

Satsuki gasped in shock when she saw a man she loved the most was coming to her wedding, even her parents were getting shock too for his existence here. For God's sake! How could Daiki come here? Even she remembered that she didn't invite him to come—maybe…

"Akashi-_kun_…," she murmured while looked at Seijūrō, "You … invited … him?"

"You mean Daiki?" he asked, "Of course I invited him, all of member Generation of Miracles should be here. Moreover he is your childhood friend which means he should come to your wedding. What make you think I didn't invite him?"

Now, everything was clear why Daiki could be here. But she couldn't blame Seijūrō because he didn't know anything about her and Daiki. And what she should do now? She saw Daiki was walking closer toward her and Seijūrō. His eyes were looked so different like when he was in the zone opposed Kagami in Winter Cup of their high school era. Both his eyes showed her that he was in pressure and occupied of pain. And she knew it all was because her fault.

Daiki was standing in front of her now with his deep blue eyes were staring at hers. He seemed didn't want to look at Seijūrō even just for a second. And Satsuki knew, after this she would neither be able to see that mischievous smile on his lips again nor even saw his eyes looked at her lovingly like usual.

_He hates me now and I know that it should be like this_.

"Hello, sir. What's your name anyway?" the MC asked Daiki.

"Aomine Daiki," he answered the question without even turned his gaze from Satsuki who avoided his eyes.

"Oh, okay. Aomine-_san_, so you know everything about their—"

"Well, like Satsuki said before, it's hard to say because they never told me about their relationship. I doubt if our friends know about that too. But it doesn't matter and if you don't mind I want to say few words for Satsuki and Akashi before I _really_ let her to be with him," he said with emphasis.

"Sure you can. But, can I ask you about your relationship with this newly married couple? I mean, are you Mrs. Akashi's ex boyfriend or something like that? Because you call her by her given name and somehow the room seems really hot now," the woman's words made everyone giggled, unless the ones who knew about this _thing_.

"I am…," Daiki paused his words and it just made everyone curious, "… not. We are just childhood friends, almost like siblings. There's no romance stuff in our relationship, besides I was in the same basket's team with Akashi in middle school."

"Oh, okay. So, what are you going to say, Aomine-_san_?" she handed him the microphone. Daiki's eyes still looked at Satsuki.

"I'm happy for you, Satsuki … and Akashi," he turned his gaze to the red head man before turned again to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, "It's just hard for me. I mean it's all like I just saw you as a 5 years old whiny girl yesterday and now I really see you as the most beautiful woman in her wedding dress. How come you can grow up like this? I doubt if you did something like plastic surgery."

He laughed and was followed by everyone. Satsuki gripped her white gown tightly, _very_ tightly and Daiki saw it. But it was the game, _their_ game. He was not sure that he would be able to still love her after this moment or vice versa. She just played with him and throwing away his love like a shit. So what if he switched the position now? What if he was the one who treated her like a shit this time? Life was about justice.

But he couldn't deny that there was something inside him, something which was the part of her silhouette which made Daiki even couldn't make sure if he could stop to love Satsuki. After all this times he spent his life with her for almost forever, how could he forget about Satsuki so easily? Perhaps it would take a year or more or even not at all.

_Tsk! What the hell about that one_, he snorted to himself. Now, he was really sure that he couldn't hate her at all. He never imagined that loving this woman could affect him this much.

Now, Daiki turned his gaze toward Seijūrō. "Akashi, from today you're her husband. I, as her childhood friend, ask you to protect her from any harm and never hurt her. If you hurt her, I will kill you. And if you make her crying, I will send you to the deepest hell."

"I will do my best, Daiki. Thanks for everything," Seijūrō shook Daiki's right hand with his while Daiki just patted his back.

"And…, Satsuki," suddenly he grasped her hand so she looked at him in the eyes, "I love you."

His words made Satsuki shocked again. Even Seijūrō was in silent and the MC covered her mouth after heard what Daiki just said. Kise gripped Midorima's shoulder as he whispered something, "I told you that it's not going to be good-_ssu_."

Midorima brushed off his hand from his shoulder. "Don't touch me, _nanodayo_. Besides, I've told you _too_ that today is the unluckiest day for three of them."

"I-I'm sorry, sir. What did you say?" the MC asked Daiki.

"I love Satsuki," he repeated before smiling, "… as my sister. She is like my own sister, so it just brings me down that we can't be able to spend the times together like in high school again with our friends."

And then Daiki gave the microphone back to the MC before walked away from them toward the ballroom door until his back was lost from Satsuki's eyes. He went away and never came back to her. Satsuki bit her lips, she had figured out that everything would be like this and it would tear her apart. But she never imagined that the pain would be this hurt. It sent her too much pain.

As Daiki left the room, everyone started to continue their business again like chatting or eating with the others. The MC also had left the spouse to nowhere.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the toilet now," Satsuki whispered and went even before Seijūrō responded her. But he was not fool, he was Akashi Seijūrō and he knew there was something wrong between Satsuki and Daiki. And because Satsuki was a part of his responsibility from now on, he should know what the problem was.

Meanwhile, when Satsuki arrived at the toilet, she looked at her reflection on the mirror. She was beautiful, as always of course, but she didn't recognize that beautiful girl who was herself. She never felt this miserable before until she saw the different way when Daiki stared at her. He never looked at her like that. Obviously, not with that gaze.

She knew that she was such a villain for Daiki. He had resentment to her now and she couldn't blame anyone because of that. She had thought about that before taking her risk to marry Seijūrō, and of course she never put the fault on her parents. Nobody wanted to put in her position obviously and if she could switch position with anyone she would do that. But, come on, she was a mature woman and not a whiny teenager again. Her parents were part of her responsibility.

She stared again to her reflection. Her eyes were full of her tears, even almost faded her mascara. She washed her face with waters. Fortunately this event was almost over so she didn't worry at all if her make-up was gone. After feeling better, she decided to go out and gasped after opened the door and found her husband was standing out there with both his hands were folded in front of his chest.

"Akashi-_kun_, what are you doing here?"

He ignored her question and focused to her eyes. "Feeling better after crying?"

Her face reddened. "W-what are you talking about? Of course I'm fine, today is my—"

"Don't try to fooling around with me, Satsuki. I don't like it when I'm the only person who don't know anything about you and someone so called _childhood friend_," he interrupted her words. "So, want to tell me something?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

She felt like déjà vu when she stared at her reflection again in the mirror. The event was over few minutes ago and she just changed her clothes into a simple navy blue dress. She combed her beautiful hair neatly and chose to put it down behind her back. For her make-up she just covered her pale skin of her face with powder and using lipstick with peach color on her lips.

Someone's knocked the toilet's door. "Satsuki, have you finished?"

"Almost," she said as she stared at her reflection again before finally decided to go out and saw Seijūrō was waiting out there. And then he grabbed her hand before they walked away from the toilet toward the hotel's lobby. She saw a limousine was parking in front of the main door of the hotel. The driver opened the limousine's door for this new married couple before he went to the driver's seat and driving the limousine toward Akashi's residence.

Fortunately, the highway was not really full of the vehicles because honestly she felt so tired because the wedding and couldn't wait for resting her body on comfort mattress. So, she thought this was what they said that you wouldn't really be able to have your _first_ _night_ in your first night because the wedding stuff. Suddenly her face reddened, she just remembered if she was Seijūrō's wife now, shouldn't it be they would have their first night tonight?

Finally they were at home now. Satsuki looked at a huge building so called as _house_ in front of her. So, this was her new home. She remembered how sad her mother was after her wedding's reception. She couldn't meet her parents for a week because tomorrow she and Seijūrō would go on vacation for spending their honeymoon. But she still didn't know yet where they were going to go tomorrow morning.

She saw Seijūrō walked in front of her after telling the driver to go and left them _alone_. Honestly, Satsuki was wondering about her father in law's existence now. Didn't he live here with Seijūrō before?

"Emm, Akashi-_kun_," she called him but Seijūrō didn't stop his step toward the second floor. "Akashi-_kun_, I want to ask you something."

She pouted. "Akashi-_kun_, I call—"

"Stop calling me with that name," he interrupted her and then stopped with his eyes were eyeing on her, "I'm _Seijūrō_, not _Akashi-_kun. Is it possible do something like crying will make you forget about your husband?"

"W-well, okay, err…. Seijūrō. I will try to call you by your given name, it's just about time."

"So, what are you going to ask?" he asked as he continued to walk again.

"Err, well, I don't see your father," she said as she followed his steps toward the second floor.

"And then what about him? Do you miss my father so much?"

"What? No, I mean, he stays here with us, doesn't he?"

Seijūrō didn't respond her but held the handle's door to open it. She hardly to see the view of the room but still could see a bit of their bed room in front of them. It was … big, of course, with a king-bed size for—you know. And it seemed that someone had been decorating their wedding bed room with white rose petals. It was such a beautiful decorating, of course. Well, she didn't have to feel surprised with this one.

"My father is staying at the hotel just for tonight. He said that he doesn't want to _annoy_ us," Seijūrō said as he came into the room and was followed by his wife. Somehow the condition seemed so awkward now because they were _alone_ in the same room with such a romantic decorate of their wedding room.

"Well," Satsuki rubbed both her hands, "Why he should feel to annoy us? Of course he will not."

Seijūrō sighed and stared at her. "You're adult now. How could you don't understand what my father's purpose of doing this? Of course he talked about our first night. Do you think your parents would like to stay here and hear their daughter's moaning in passion—"

"Aw! That is disgusting, Akashi-_ku_—I mean, Seijūrō!" she interrupted his words.

"What do you mean? We are mature enough to talk about sex and stuff. Even we could do that because we are spouse now."

"How could you talk about sex so easily?" she muttered annoyingly. She didn't know that her respond just made Seijūrō to try his best to hide his chuckle. Somehow teasing Satsuki amused him so much.

"Err, Seijūrō," she called him again, "About Daiki, I'm sorry because I didn't tell you anything about him before today—"

"It doesn't matter now. We are already married now. If I give up on Daiki just because he is one of my friend I doubt everything will be okay. You're not the only one who feel terrible because cheat on him, _indirectly_ of course. I feel that too."

They were in silent for a while and it was starting rainy out there.

"Seijūrō, don't you think that it's too dark here?"

He tried to switch on the lamp button but it didn't work. "Well, you're right. I will find candles for lighting the room. It seems the lamp also doesn't work at all."

She just nodded and saw her husband went out from the room. She could feel relieved now, she hardly to breath because this awkwardness. Suddenly, she felt thirsty and just remembered that she didn't drink anything since left the hotel. So Satsuki decided to go out for a while and found for beverages in the kitchen.

When she came to the kitchen, she found a refrigerator and thinking that maybe Seijūrō had some soft drinks inside it. She opened the door and saw many strange beverages inside. It seems that it was import things from the States or else. She grabbed one of them and saw the direction which was written on it.

"Oh God, I just understand Japanese and English. Why Seijūrō only has the import things from France? I don't understand French at all."

_Well, I guess all of them are wine and France's wine has the best taste in the world. I think it's okay if I try it a bit. Besides, I'm legal to consume it_, she thought as she grabbed two of cans and brought them into her room. When she arrived there, she drank her wine a bit and it tasted so damn good!

_It's not my first time to consume wine, but it's the best wine I've ever tasted_, she said to herself.

She drank it again and suddenly Seijūrō came into the room. He set the fire to all of the candles in that room by using the lighters which had been brought along with him from the security. When he finished with the candles, suddenly Satsuki handed him a can.

"Drink it, I think you feel thirsty too so I brought one for you," she said in … well, her tones was a bit _different_. Satsuki's face also reddened.

"Thank you," even though, he still accepted the can and drank it because she was right that he felt a bit thirsty. Suddenly he coughed and almost spurted out the liquid from his mouth when he felt both of small arms were hugging him from behind. He turned his head and saw that his wife who did that.

"Satsuki, what are you doing?" he asked to her and tried to release her hug. But the more he tried to do that, the more she tried to hug him tightly. So he let go.

"Why? You're my hubby~. I can do something like this to you, right? Even _more~_," she said huskily. Okay, he was really sure now that there was something wrong with herself. He threw his gaze from her toward the can—

_Shit, she just drank that wine?!_

"Satsuki, you're drunk. Rest yourself on the bed and just sleep," he said as he tried to help her to lie down on their bed.

"Of course~, you will too, Sei-_kun_. At least, after we do _that_ part of our night," she said as she—did she just wink to him for God's sake?

"Seriously, Satsuki, you have to sleep now. You drank the wrong beverage—"

"But you _drank_ it too~."

"Yes, but I'm not drunk like yourself. Now, just follow my command."

"No~," she refused him as she shook her head like a child, "I won't do that. C'mon, Seiii, I want your hug~. I'm cold here and need your warmth, just hug me and kiss me."

"Sat—" he couldn't finish his words because Satsuki had pulled him closer to her until he fell on her body now and on the bed. Okay, probably he didn't _that_ pervert but he couldn't blame himself because after all he was still just a normal man who could feel something like lust inside himself. But he shook his head and got up from his position.

Before he left the room, he could feel Satsuki's soft hands were holding him again and prevented him to leave her alone in the room. He turned and saw her eyes looked at his like begging to him. And oddly, he melted for that. Suddenly, she pulled his face until he leaned down to her and their lips met instantly.

He couldn't hide his shock while Satsuki cupped his jaws with her hands and she was calmer now. "Please, stay here beside me. I want you to stay beside me. I need you, Seijūrō."

Okay, now he couldn't hold on again.

The room was still really dark, but the candles were lighting their view now. It was still rainy out there, but Seijūrō couldn't sense the cold at all. Instead he felt like the temperature was being hotter at this moment. It wasn't like he sensed the hot from the candles, but it came from his own body.

Seijūrō could feel that his heart was beating faster than usual when they finally sat on the edge of the bed. _Their bed_. He didn't know why but he could feel the warmth inside him after he _accidentally_ acclaimed about their bed. But it just sent him something odd. Something which was being the reason he couldn't hold on himself to not to make a thin smile.

He tried to look at her in the eyes. And he saw the fear and lust showed up on them, but he didn't understand the reason she should fear of him. They had been friends since in Teiko until met again in university. He thought she _did_ think so and she should look at him like she did to her friends. Now he was her husband now. Even though she just said something like she fell for him, her eyes said nothing like that.

_Or maybe because tonight is our first?_

"Are you afraid?" he asked her and she gasped. Now it was clear enough from her act even though she shook her head. Perhaps she still remembered the scene in the wedding. Well, it wasn't his fault at all. He had been in German for 5 years without knowing about Daiki and Satsuki's relationship. Besides, why she didn't tell him and just deal with his proposal? Geez, never mind about that one.

And now, what could he do if she was being honest that nothing was making her scared or annoyed or _whatever_?

Suddenly he tried to wipe all of their distance and his eyes never left hers until he saw both her eyes were closed. Well actually he admired her magenta's eyes so she didn't need to hide them from him. But then he followed her as his lips met hers. And she felt… _damn!_ She felt so damn _good_ on his lips. It was his first time actually—he doubt if it was so for herself—but he could feel like she was the best kisser he ever kissed. It felt so soft and sweet at the same time, he couldn't say anything unless enjoying every movement of their lips.

It was like he forgot everything even about their scenario, but he couldn't hold on anymore because he suddenly pushed her body until he was over her now. Their movement was going rough but full of passion. He was squeezing her left breast softly and she moaned. It just sent him warmness inside his chest and he _loved_ it so much, no idea about the reason seriously. And at that time, when she moaned with her lovely voice, Seijūrō _knew_ that he felt happy.

"_Dai-chan…"_

He stopped and so did she. He stared at her intently while Satsuki avoided his gaze to another view. She _did_ know she just made a mistake. What a stupid, how could she call another man's name in this moment?!

Suddenly, Seijūrō got up from her body and then walked away toward the door.

"Where are you going, Seijūrō?" she couldn't hold on to not to ask him. Oh, it seemed that her consciousness was comeback now.

He stopped in front of the door without even looking at her. So, Satsuki still faced his back.

"My room."

"What? What do you mean? Don't you sleep here?"

Now he turned around and facing her. "_It's_ your room. My room is beside of yours. I will not sleep here with you, moreover we are alone tonight. So nobody will care if we sleep in the different rooms. At least until my father comes tomorrow."

"But … I think you want me to get pregnant immediately so you can take your father's place soon, right?" she asked him again.

"I _do_. But I won't do a first night _thing_. It's just for a lovey-dovey couple and it's very clear that we are not one of _them. _We can do it next time. So, good night," he said as he turned his back again.

"Wait," she stopped him again, "Are you… are you angry because I—"

"No," he interrupted her, "Satsuki, you can still continue your relationship with Daiki as you want. But you have to know your place as my wife, never shaming Akashi's name. I think backstreet is the best way for you both. I know you love him so much, and if so just do it. I don't give a damn. Just consider it as my apology to ruin your wedding with Daiki."

And he closed the door, left her alone with a guilty. Of course she wasn't really sure if he was really _okay_ with it. He knew him more than what he had thought.

**_TBC_**

* * *

_Btw, you can see Satsuki's wedding dress and her navy blue dress in my tumblr: or if you hardly to find it just search me with tag 'Agonous'. And for their wedding's room, you can see it too by watching Indonesia's film titled "Eiffel... I'm in Love." It's such a beautiful decorating and I love the room so much! What a romantic room for newly married couple._

_And the last before I ask you for **review** if you don't mind, which one do you prefer for Daiki? Do you want him to still love Satsuki or vice versa?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for all of your kind reviews and also for silent readers out there! :D_

_And btw for your information, I've been writing the plot-line frame in my notebook for this story. Actually at the first, I'm planning to finish it in chapter 6 but since in this chapter has been reaching 8k, __**it will be ended up in chapter 7**__ and for the "official" pair, I keep it as secret. Ah, also, this chapter is the longest. So, be patient while reading it ;)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Fujimaki Tadatoshi and I don't take any profit from this fiction unless the joyfulness of writing this._

_**Warning: **__bad grammar(s), OOC, typo(s), __**there's adult scene here**__. I'm warning you._

* * *

_**Agonous**_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The packing time almost finished. Satsuki pulled the zipper of her suitcase after put the last thing she wanted to carry with her for honeymoon. Actually, about honeymoon, she remembered how Seijurou called it as a _holiday_ instead of honeymoon. Yeah, he was right. They were not lovey-dovey couple and honeymoon was just for that kind of spouse. Moreover, they did this marriage just for mutualism symbiotic. Not for something such a love or any kind of romance stuff.

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Who's that?"

"It's me."

Oh, Seijurou.

"Come in," she said as she was finishing all of her things.

"So, have you finished?" her husband asked as he came into the room.

She nodded. "Well, yeah. What about you?"

"I've done everything since last night. Hurry up, because we're going to the airport now. And don't bring your suitcase by yourself, I will tell Hasegawa to carry them for you," he said before walked away from her room.

"Can I ask you something?" her voice made him stopped his step. He turned his body so he could face her.

"What?"

"Where are we going to go? Is it so far away from here?"

"Well, we are going to go to two places. Paris and Venice—"

Before he could finish his words, a maid knocked the door and made them turned their gaze from each other to someone who stood in front of the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there's someone out there who want to meet you both, Akashi-_san_," she said as her eyes looked down onto the floor.

"Who's that?" Satsuki asked her.

"I think, if I'm not wrong, she is your mother, Ma'am. Now she is waiting for you in the parlor."

After she murmured thanks to her maid, Satsuki walked fast to the place where her mother was waiting for her. When she arrived there, she saw a red hair woman sat alone. Her mother smiled after her eyes caught a figure of her only daughter was walking closer to herself.

Satsuki hugged her mother tightly. "Hello, Mom! Why you don't call me if you want to come here? I almost leave to the airport with Seijurou."

Her mother was going to answer if only she didn't see Seijurou's coming. Seijurou stopped himself when saw his mother in law in front of her. Somehow this woman was really reminding him of his late mother. A woman with beautiful straight red hair which reached her waist, and also her bright smile was really appropriate on her face just like his late mother's.

"Hello, Seijurou," she greeted him with her gorgeous smile. He nodded.

"Hello…, Mother," he said hesitantly. The last word seemed so strange on his tongue. He even had forgotten the last time he said that word. Of course the last time he said the word was when he looked at his mother's beautiful face for the last time in his life. Now if he looked at Satsuki's mother just made him wanted to bring her into his hug. Something he always did every time he missed his mother when she still lingered here.

"Come here," she said and Seijurou granted her request. And then what happened next was really surprised him so much. She hugged him, like a mother to her son. Not long afterwards, they made a distance.

"I always want to have a son after Satsuki's birth. And thank you for giving me such a kind of a son's hug to a mother, Seijurou. I will never forget that," she said with her smile. Seijurou was in silent after heard the words of his mother in law. He cleared his throat softly to eliminate the awkwardness inside him before nodded his head slowly to the woman in front of himself.

"Err, so, what are you doing here, Mom?" Satsuki asked her mother. Seijurou should be grateful that his wife helped him from the awkwardness.

Mrs. Momoi stared at them for a while before suddenly she burst out crying. "I … I just want to say goodbye to my precious daughter. I mean, look at you, Sat-_chan_. It seems like I just give a birth of you yesterday, I remember how I held you in my arms with my eyes looked at the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

Satsuki hugged her again. "Mooom, I just spend holiday _so called_ honeymoon for a week. Besides, I won't say goodbye to you because it should be 'see you later', right? I promise everything will be alright and I will meet you after I comeback from my honeymoon. Now, stop crying again because if you still do, it will make me hard to leave you."

Her mother wiped her tears with tissue. "Okay, I'm sorry for my bad habit because it just hard for me to leave my little girl."

Satsuki chuckled. "I'm a mature woman now—"

Suddenly they heard someone's cell phone was ringing. It was Mrs. Momoi's. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello—Mother!" she almost yelled after realized who was calling her. "What? Sat-_chan_? Well, I've told you that she was just married yesterday. Don't say something like that, Mother. I've left the invitation card when visited you three days ago, besides you still could come to the event because you're her Granny. But, Mom, come on. She's going to spend her honeymoon with her husband—what? But…, okay, okay. I will tell them. Hm, okay. Goodbye, Mom."

"What is it, Mom?" Satsuki couldn't help to not to ask her Mother. Once again, she stared at them and somehow the way she stared at them sent bad feeling toward Seijurou.

"I'm sorry, I've told your Granny, Sat-_chan_. But…," she paused before continued again, "She's really angry towards you both."

"What? What's wrong with us? We didn't do anything bad to her. Even I haven't met her yet," Seijurou said.

"That's why, Seijurou. She feels disappointed because it's just so sudden for her without knowing your relationship with Sat-_chan_. She thinks Sat-_chan_ is married by accident because of you. Moreover we never introduce you to her even tell her about the debt thing and now my Mother is sick because of that, well that's what she told me through the phone."

_What the fuck that Granny—oh my God! I'm Akashi Seijurou and I will never impregnate someone outside the marriage._

"How could Granny think about us in that way? I won't do something such a sloppy like that," Satsuki pouted, "And then, what does she want? However I don't want her to hate me just because she didn't come to the wedding."

"Well, your Granny told me that she wants you both to visit her right now in Fukuoka."

"What?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The plane which carried them from Tokyo to Fukuoka was landing in the afternoon. Thanks to God that the airport didn't seem so full of many people because it was still February. And how could Fukuoka would be colder than Tokyo? Seijurou knew that every place in Japan was winter but he never imagined that it was so cold in Fukuoka.

He glanced to a woman beside him. She seemed very happy to visit here. Of course, it had been so long for her since the last time she met her Granny when she just graduated from university. There was nothing could explain her feeling about how she really missed her Granny, yeah he knew that. But, he didn't know why her smile was really looked so enticing in his eyes.

"You're getting cold, huh?" she asked him without looked at him.

"No," he lied. Of course he was!

Suddenly he gasped when he felt her hand was holding his hand. What she was going to do with him now? Sometime her act couldn't be understood.

"What are you doing?" he couldn't help himself to not to ask her. She turned her head to him. He thought perhaps she would be felt like embarrassed or something like that because she gripped his hand in the way a girlfriend held her boyfriend's hand. But the gleam in her eyes showed that she didn't bother—not like himself—with what she did to him.

"What do you mean? Of course I know you're feeling cold, your hand is like ice cold. Don't try to fool me, _captain_. Remember when you were getting fever and acted like you were so fine in our Teiko era, I was the first one who realized your weird attitude. You should be grateful because if I didn't I wouldn't tell coach about your condition. Imagine that if I really didn't do that maybe you've fainted after the practice."

Wow, she just talked that long sentences in one breath.

He sighed. "Listen, _manager_, don't talk like a 'knowing-at-all' person. I'm so fucking fine—oh, I just mention that kind of word. The point is just release your tightly grip of my hand now. You are going to choke off it."

"What's that supposed to mean? I think it is better if you just say 'thank you for the warmth, Satsuki' or something like that to me. Don't be a prick, Sei-ju-rou. Besides, I doubt if your hand will say something like you because it grips my hand back," she said as she tried to not to chuckle. But Seijurou saw that and it just made him annoyed when he found out that she was _right_.

"Damn," he swore like whispered as he was the first one who took his hand off of hers.

They didn't make up the conversation again since they came into the taxi which brought them toward the Granny's house. Satsuki said to Seijurou that her Grandma lived near Shingu Beach and its location was a bit far away from the highway. So after they stopped the taxi on the edge of the highway and paid the driver, they walked into the footpath that Satsuki said was the fastest way to reach the house.

"If I know it will take more times to use my foot, I'd like to come here with my car."

Satsuki rolled her eyes when she heard his complaint. "Stop it, Sei. It's same like when you take warm up before practice basketball with the others. The positive things you can get from this like you're going healthier and slowly you organize yourself to be an independent man without the help from your bodyguard."

"Did you just quip me as a spoiled brat?" he asked her in intimidating way. Oh it sounded not good when he seemed like offended.

"What? No, I didn't. Why I have to quip you like that? I just say something that popped up of my mind. Well, unless you were the one who felt that my sentences were really right," she tried to hide her giggle.

He sighed heavily, now he was not in the mood to reply her joke—or whatever was that.

"I think it's better if we still spend our holiday to Paris or Venice rather than come here. I've lost all of my money right an hour before our flight just because your Granny is angry of something irrational. What a funny joke. I even haven't come here before, so this place is really strange for me."

"Don't tell me that you scared if we get lost here," she sneered of him and her act, once again, made him willy-nilly threw his scary glare to her. But it didn't bother her at all.

"What did you say? Did you just try to make a fun of me again? What kind of a wife who is fooling around about her husband?" he snorted.

"What kind of a husband who is whining to his wife so they can come back home right now?" she snorted back. He was going to bark to her before he thought that it was just wasting his precious times to quarrel with this woman.

He suddenly felt something like queasy every time he remembered his father's colleague said to him that he was the luckiest person to be married a woman with such a beautiful, talented and also unique personality. What the fuck with _unique_? Oh, perhaps that person wanted to say _weird_ personality. Yeah, it should be like that. It seemed hard right now to make a difference between unique and weird.

And it was more annoying him when the others told him so too. But, Seijurou couldn't safely tell those people that it was all bollocks.

"Hey, we just stay here for five days and after that we go home," he told her.

Her eyes bulged. "What? You can't do that. Besides, our honeymoon should be spent for a week like your plan and you can't cancel everything all of sudden. How can you lessen our time with my Grandma than our time in Paris or Venice?"

"Satsuki, is that you, dear?"

They turned their head to the side where they could see an old woman with her head was covered by full of white hair in a bun. She wore an ancient kimono with her right hand caressed a golden retriever dog's head softly.

"Granny, I miss you so much!" Satsuki ran suddenly toward her Granny before carried the old woman into her hug.

_Oh, so this is a Granny who thought that I was the one who impregnate her dearest granddaughter. Well, she doesn't look so awful like I thought before_, he thought.

"Oh, I miss you too, dear," she said huskily while patted Satsuki's back slowly. And then they made a distance so they could see their face each other. She asked them to come inside her house. It was such an ancient Japanese house but amazingly still looked so beautiful. Well, Seijurou should admit it that he seemed to enjoy the scenery in that place.

"I've heard from Mother that you're sick, but instead of that, you're look so … really fine," Satsuki said in hesitate while her hand was pulling her suitcase.

"You little brat, how could you marry someone without introduce him to me?" and then she stared at Seijurou up and down, "Besides, I thought you're married with Daiki because the last news I heard about you was about your engagement with Daiki."

She scratched her neck like trying to hide something. "Well, Granny, it's long story."

"What's that?" she looked curiously toward Seijurou who was feeling uncomfortable with her gaze, "Don't you dare to tell me that it's true."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you cheated on Daiki and then you're married with him because you're pregnant and the baby's biologic father is him," she said as she pointed Seijurou with her index finger. Aw, Granny, please never did something like that to Seijurou.

"What?! Of course not!" Satsuki and Seijurou said in the same time.

Granny sighed. "I never understand with young people's mind. How can they change lover like a girl changes her clothes?"

"I've told you that it's long story. But I'm not sure if I will really tell you about the reason. The point is I'm really serious for doing this marriage. I'm not that kind of girl who changes their clothes."

She sighed again before staring at her grandson in law. "So, you're not going to introduce him to me, Satsuki?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forget that," she patted her forehead, "Granny, he is Akashi Seijurou, my husband."

Seijurou bowed slightly in front of her. "I'm Akashi Seijurou, nice to meet you, Grandma."

She still looked at him and it just made Satsuki felt worried. "I don't like you."

Satsuki gasped and so did Seijurou. What did she just said? She didn't like him. Well, it would be nice if she considered her words like she didn't like him as a woman to a man. But how could she refuse him as her grandson in law?

"B-but why you don't like him?" Satsuki asked with a bit stammer.

Granny put her hands on her hips. "I have to be the one who ask you. Why you like him?"

"What do you mean? Of course he's so fascinating. And he has so many talent, right?" she nudged him slowly until he nodded his head.

"Of course, I can do anything. It's impossible if you don't like me, Grandma. I'm wealthy, a success businessman, genius, and good-looking too. I'm perfect enough to be your grandson in law."

"Yeah, look at him, Granny. If necessary, you can wear your glasses—"

She interrupted her. "You're married with him just because all of that? I can't believe it my granddaughter just see something on a man by his appearance. It can be a camouflage, he is wealthy and he can use his money to do something to his appearance like plastic surgery."

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

She continued and her next words didn't make him felt better. "Besides, I don't see anything from him unless his messy red hair that probably can burn my sight, ugly face with such an arrogant expression—and also his eyes are like a psycho. I'm afraid if he tortures you, like stabbing you with scissor or knife. And he's even shorter than your late Grandpa when he was at your husband's own age."

_This. Is. Enough._

Seijurou walked away from them with his hand was pulling his suitcase.

"Sei—Granny, how could you say something like that?" Satsuki chased her husband who had walked far enough from her Granny's sight and then grabbed his hand so he stopped.

"What?!" he yelled at her and made Satsuki took a step back.

"I'm sorry if my Granny's words really made you offended. She is always like that. She just say something that popped up in her mind—"

He snorted. "Yeah, seems like you a lot."

She bit her lips. "I'm really sorry, Seijurou."

"I forgive you and your Grandma, but just in one condition. Go away from my sight and stay here with your _dearest_ Grandma like you always want to do meanwhile I will go home to do my works or if I want I can spend my _own_ holiday in Paris or Venice like what I planned before!"

He turned his back so it faced her and finally walked again further to the highway. Jeez, for almost his entire life he never felt this terrible feeling toward someone—especially this was a Granny who humiliated himself. He tried to forget it until he realized something.

_Does she follow me or not? Do I have to turn my back to make sure that she's not following me—no! If I do that it just makes her thinking that I'm hoping her to chase me and force me to stay here or at least come back home with me_—

He stopped his steps when he felt something around his waist. He attempted to glance behind him and saw the pink haired girl. She put her forehead on his left shoulder so he hardly to look at her face now.

"Satsuki, what are you doing? Release your hands now so I can go home immediately."

He could feel her head shook behind his back. He tried again to release her hug but both her hands were tighter around him and they were almost like going to break him. He lost his patient as he was chattering his teeth. He forced himself to turn around so he could face his wife now. But still she looked down on the path.

"Just leave me alone, Satsuki!"

She still didn't say anything to him. And it made him more upset, he didn't like to be ignored.

"Hey, answer me!"

She just rubbed both her hands.

"Satsuki, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

She still kept the silent. He was going to nudge her shoulder to make her facing him until he saw her shoulders were trembling and he could hear her voice was like she was crying now. And yes, that's right, now she faced him with those eyes which filled of tears. He couldn't say anything, well if he had a weakness it should be girl's crying. And now she was covering her face with her hands.

"Stop crying, Satsuki," he said to calm her but saying it in command's way. But she didn't follow his command.

"Hey, I told you to—"

"Why you don't understand, Sei? Is it your attitude to calm someone who is crying because of you?!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you. It should be me who is angry, not you. Now I ask you to stop that tears and after that I will walk you to Grandma's house. So I can go home in peace—"

"I don't want it."

"Why?"

"Why you still don't understand? I'm crying because of you! I will not be like this if you didn't yell at me and stared at me with those eyes. You don't understand that I'm really scared when you acted like you hate me because my Granny insulted you—"

She stopped to talking when Seijurou put his index finger on her lips. Suddenly he wiped her tears with his thumbs. And their distance was confined by a gap between their noses. After that he brought her to his hug.

"Stop talking nonsense, Satsuki," he said as he stroked the top of her head, "Well, I'm offended, of course. But I never hate you at all just because something that was not your fault. It just because nobody ever talked to me like your Grandma did to me. So I guess this is what people feel when they got insult too. Remind me to keep my attitude towards your Grandma."

He chuckled and somehow it made her chuckled too.

"So," she released the hug so she could look at his face, "You stay here, right? You have to stay here because you made me crying."

"How could you do that?" he muttered, "Well, I will. If you pay off my money for our honeymoon to Paris and Venice—"

"Hey, that's unfair!" she pouted to him and he chuckled again.

"I'm kidding. I'll stay here without any reward. But, I think I have to find the way to make your Grandma likes me. I mean as Grandmother to her Grandson."

**.**

**.**

**.**

It had been like forever since the first day they were coming here. Okay, actually they just spent three days here but never blamed Seijurou for taking this in hyperbolic way because Grandma still didn't like him yet until now. He had attempted everything he had that he thought would make Granny liked him.

For example, in the first day, well she seemed didn't really happy with his coming along with Satsuki. When they had lunch together, she ignored him by talking every topic with Satsuki. His wife was trying too to do something like praised him about his basketball's talent and his perfect score on every subject, regarding that he had been a president of student council in Rakuzan and etc. But Granny seemed didn't really interest with those facts.

Even when the night was coming, Granny prepared a special room for Satsuki meanwhile he had to sleep in a small room. Granny really knew to do something like discrimination somehow. And honestly because of that he could feel his back was so weary like he just picked up sacks of rice every minute. See, he just sounded like spoiled brat—perhaps Satsuki was right about him.

And then the second days was coming yesterday. She still ignored him and just talking with Satsuki. It was either in breakfast, lunch or even when they had dinner, everything seemed working out as the first day. Even today when they had breakfast again, it was still same.

"For goodness sake, what should I do?" he asked, "So this is what they said that there are so many rocks on the way before getting married. Come on, even I've been getting married but everything seem futile. I've never heard that making Grandma to liking someone is harder than making her Granddaughter falls in love. Wait, what am I talking about?"

"Seijurou!" Satsuki called him after knocked the door.

He turned his head and saw Satsuki came into his room before sat on the edge of the bed like himself.

"What's the matter now?" he asked her as he felt annoyed. Well, he wasn't in the mood to talk to someone right now.

"What's that attitude? You show me that face again," she pouted to him before smiling, "Come on, we're better to walking together and enjoying the scenery. Besides, there's a winter festival called "Yuki Matsuri", almost like the festival in Sapporo but the festival here is not as big as it. But I'm sure that it would be fun!"

"I'm not in the mood to walk anywhere."

"Why? Because my Granny? Oh, come on! Forget about her for a while and walk with me to the festival. We have to go now because the snow still stop falling and I want to see Yuki Matsuri since the last time I came to the place when I was in high school. It must be the most beautiful scenery here! Even Granny asked me to go out there."

"Yeah yeah, if your Granny told so, just go walk by yourself because I doubt if she will be happy if you don't complied her request."

"What do you mean? Of course what my Granny meant that she wanted _you_ to accompany me."

He raised his left eyebrow. "What the hell you're talking about?"

"Watch your language," she pouted again, "What I'm talking is really clear for a genius like yourself, right?"

He was in silent for a while. He didn't understand with Grandma seriously. Satsuki said something that showed him clearly that Grandma seemed like accepted him as her Grandson in law. But if so, why she didn't tell him directly?

"Sei, you're daydreaming, huh?" Satsuki nudged him until he came back to his reality and shook his head.

He sighed. "Okay, I will go with you."

"Yippy! I will be waiting for you in family room."

It didn't take long times for him to change his outfit before walking with his wife to the infamous winter festival in Fukuoka. Fortunately, its location was not really far from Granny's house. In the journey, suddenly Satsuki held his left hand with hers and somehow he gripped it back. Finally they reached the place and, well, she was right that the scenery was really amazing.

He could see so many pile of snow until his eyes were lying on two children were playing skiing and then they slid together on the ground which was covered by snow too. After that he turned his gaze and saw some people were curving sculpture from ice, meanwhile the children made snowman. Satsuki told him that they always held ice sculpture contest in the festival.

"It seems like you always come here every time you visit Grandma," he talked to her.

She nodded. "That's right! Usually I will come here with Dai-_chan_, well in case if he is really in the mood to come here. If he's not, I will tell Granny to force him to visit her with me instead of to accompany me too to come to this festival."

_Huh? Daiki has been coming here with her before? And Grandma accepted him?_

"Hey, you're daydreaming again," she told him as she nudged his arm.

"Sorry," he murmured, "So what do you want to do now?"

"Err, well, I'm not really sure. But—"

She stopped when someone was throwing a snowball and hit her head. She was almost nagging to the thrower until she turned around and found a cute little girl and boy, she bet they were about 4 and 7 years old. Seijurou remembered they were the kids who just slid together when he and Satsuki just arrived here. Satsuki's eyes sparkled on the children.

"I-I'm sorry, Neechan. My sister and I didn't mean to do that. Don't mad at us," the older kid told her with his trembling voice.

Satsuki giggled. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm not mad of you. I did that sometime when I was a kid like you both."

"You're alone, kiddo? Where's your parent now? Do you know it's really dangerous for letting the children alone in this place?" Seijurou asked them. And somehow the way he talked to them really made them more terrified of him. Even the little girl who was fine when faced Satsuki almost burst her tears because Seijurou looked at her like intimidating.

"Sei! Don't stare at them like that!" she whispered to him.

"Are you just commanding me—"

"Huwaaaa!"

They gasped together and saw the little girl was crying out loud and caused everyone to stare at them with curious look. Seijurou cursed inwardly meanwhile Satsuki was squatting in front of the little girl. Her hand patted softly on the top of the little girl's red hair before finally she carried her into her hug.

"Hey cute girl, don't cry, okay? What are you crying for?" Satsuki stared at the little girl with her shady fuchsia eyes.

"I-I'm scared, oneechan…" she said while sobbing.

"What make you scared?" Satsuki asked again as she hugged the little girl again.

Suddenly the kid was pointing at Seijurou. "I'm scared of ojisan."

"Pfft—"

"Hey, why you call me ojisan meanwhile she got oneechan?" Seijurou protested and it made the little girl almost crying again.

"Sei, stop it," Satsuki told him.

_Jeez_.

"It's okay," he yielded.

"Hey, what if we play together?" Satsuki asked them and the children seemed glad with her idea. Of course not for Seijurou. He didn't really like children because he thought they were annoying and noisy.

"I will go somewhere—"

"No," Satsuki grabbed his arm, "You stay here with us."

"I don't want to play anything."

"Just see that," she said and made him curious about what would she do after this. He sat on the bench while saw Satsuki and the children made a snowman. He grabbed his phone when it was vibrating in his pocket. He saw Shigure just sent him a message. It said every detail about his report during Seijurou's absence, such as expenditure and receipts in the office and also some new employees who signed up yesterday.

Honestly, Seijurou had his respect on Shigure but hardly to admit it because the conflict between them and his father. But after saw this one, well perhaps he just had paranoid over Shigure. He stopped to daydream when someone just threw a snowball onto his head. The little girl almost crying when her old brother gasped and Satsuki—oh, Seijurou just found the suspect.

He looked at his wife as he walker closer. "You did something wrong and don't blame me if I do something more than what you did to me, Satsuki."

"What do you mean? I did nothing. Don't look at me with those eyes," she pretended like knew nothing. Suddenly Seijurou threw back a snowball toward Satsuki and it hit her shoulder.

"Seijurouuu," she tried to hit him with her snowball again but it missed because he had already been avoided it. After they played snowball-war, they were heading to play ice skating with other people. And because of that, he just found out that Satsuki couldn't play ice skate and he had to teach her how to play that sport.

"I can't believe you are horrible at ice skating, besides cooking of course," he sneered as he held both her hands with his own, trying to balance their body on the slippery court.

She pouted. "Stop talk about my weakness. It's really annoying if you're always up with that topic. I think you don't interest enough to waste your time just for insult me."

"Don't take it serious—"

Suddenly they fell down on the court with Seijurou's back hit the court meanwhile Satsuki was on his body. Everyone gave their attention toward them as the children came to them and helped them.

"What happened, Auntie?" the old brother asked Satsuki.

Satsuki shook her hand. "Nothing, everything's alright."

"Your answer is suck—hey! Don't pinch my arm!"

"Watch your language in front of the children," she warned him and making him snorted.

"Whatever. We should go home now, it's almost dinner anyways," he told her as he stood up and handed his hand to help her stood too.

"Well, you're right," she agreed before looked at the children again, "What about you? I don't see your parent until now."

"Mommy is working in her office and usually she always goes home after we have dinner with Nanny. Meanwhile Daddy, um I don't know. I never see him again and my Mom never wants to talk about him. But Nanny is sick now and she should take a rest on her bed, so I want to take my freedom for a while with my sister," the old brother answered her question innocently.

She stared at them. "You both have a strong Mom. Well, if so, we go home together. We will walk you both to your house so we can make sure that no harm happens to you."

Finally, they walked together toward the children's house. Seijurou should be grateful that the house wasn't far enough from the festival and their place. It was a small house with a small beautiful park and fountain in the middle of the park. After said goodbye to them, that spouse were go home together.

"Hey, Seijurou," she opened the topic, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why you don't like the children like you said meanwhile you always stared at them with _those_ eyes?"

"What do you mean by _those_ eyes? I looked at them in the normal way. Besides the reason why I don't like children; they are such a troublesome, annoying, noisy, and all they can do just crying and peeing carelessly. What a spoiled brat."

"Don't say something harsh like that. You act like you never being children before. Don't tell me that you were not born as a baby."

"Whatever—hah, finally we arrive. I'm really tired now," he told her as they came into the house. When they passed through the family room and saw Grandma was doing something so serious. Her wrinkled forehead was frowning.

"Granny, we home! What are you doing?" Satsuki came to her Granny.

"Hi, sweetheart. I'm trying to concentrate with this," she pointed something with her chin. And after found out what was that, Seijurou smirked after knowing that Grandma played this game and got an idea. Because it was shogi, his favorite game!

"So, Grandma, I don't know you like to play shogi," he said, "Well, it's not challenging if you play it by yourself."

_Yeah._

Grandma threw her gaze to him. "What do you mean, young man? I don't want to make you crying like the first day."

He snorted before sat in front of her with his smirk. "Let's see it, Grandma. We will find out who will end up as the winner and the crybaby in the end?"

And the game began.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The game between Grandma and Seijurou just took 15 minutes. In the final seconds, Seijurou couldn't hold on himself to not to grin when he saw his victory and said proudly to Grandma with his smirk that got wider, "I win."

Grandma's forehead was frowning again. She just couldn't believe it that she, Momoi Shiori, was defeated by the least person she liked. She had won so many game in this town, even her late husband never succeed to defeat her even though she knew that he had the chance to win the game. But … this boy?

"So, Grandma," he spoke again, "I wait for this one."

She sighed heavily. "Okay, I admit that you're the winner. But I'm not crybaby just because I lose for the first time. Because of that, I will try to accept you as my grandson in law—if it is what you want."

_Yes! I knew this would be working on her!_

"It's okay, Granny. It doesn't matter if you lose or win the game. At least, Seijurou has proved his talent in shogi to you like I said yesterday. And thank you so much for trying to accept him. I know you will like him," Satsuki said happily.

"Whatever, darling. It's better if you both go to sleep immediately. I will…," she tried to stand but she almost cried out when felt her waist in pain, "God! It hurts so much!"

"What's the matter, Granny?" Satsuki asked her after saw her Grandma's facial pain.

"My waist … it hurts so much."

And then Satsuki turned to Seijurou. "Could you help me to bring Granny into her room?"

He nodded and then came to Grandma. He put her left arm on his shoulder while Satsuki took the other arm.

"Just go sleep in your room, Satsuki. Let him to handle this alone," Satsuki almost confused with Grandma's commanding words. But she thought there was something that her Grandma was going to talk with her husband and it seemed that she didn't want her to hear their conversation. So, she gave up and followed her request.

"Err, okay."

Seijurou helped her to walk slowly toward her room. After they arrived, he helped her again to lay down on her bed before he wrapped her body with the blanket. He almost left the room if Grandma didn't hold his hand and telling him to sit on the edge of her bed.

"What's wrong, Grandma?" he asked. He saw her took the ointment on the buffet and rubbed it on her waist.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked with a strange gaze.

"Sure, what is it?"

Suddenly she pointed to the wardrobe. "Can you take photo book inside the wardrobe? I want to show you something."

He stood and then walked to the wardrobe and searching for the photo book. After he found one, he came back to sit beside her and handed her that thing. She grabbed it and opened the cover and then he saw there was "Momoi's Photo Album" on the first page. Suddenly her index finger pointed to the first photo. It was a baby with no hair on her head but a pink headband, she was sleeping peacefully.

"This was baby-Satsuki. I remember my husband who was taking this picture when we visited Reika, Satsuki's mother, after the giving-birth in hospital. I can't explain how happy we were when my husband and I saw our first granddaughter. Baby-Satsuki was the most beautiful baby I've ever seen."

"She was…," he paused, trying to find the right answer, "… nice."

Grandma smiled on the sly of his _strange_ answer. "And then … ah, I also remember this one! It was when we visited her again in Tokyo, Satsuki was in elementary school. I remember when my husband and I just arrived in front of her house, she ran to us with a little boy followed her from behind. Satsuki told us that she had friend named Aomine Daiki and introduced him to us proudly."

Now his gaze was focusing on the picture where Grandma, Satsuki, and Daiki were blowing out the fire on the candle. It seemed like they celebrated Satsuki's birthday and … why Daiki should do that too? Couldn't it be Satsuki's Mom or her Dad?

"Seijurou," she called him.

He turned his head to her. "Yes?"

"How come you know Satsuki?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, it's long story, Grandma. My first meeting with Satsuki was in middle school."

"You were her classmate?" she asked again and Seijurou shook his head.

"No, we never got in the same class in middle school. Daiki was her classmate for … 3 years," he chuckled, "I knew her when Daiki and I were in the basketball club. And then I saw her existence in the court while we were, the first string, training as usual. Until when all of us took a rest, Daiki came to us with Satsuki and introduced her as his childhood friend and our manager too."

"I don't know that you also know Daiki … and what's that? You were in the first string with Daiki? You should be as great as him too. I really remember how great Daiki when he played with that orange ball. Maybe someday you also have to show it to me. And then what happened after you met my granddaughter? Did you fall for her immediately?"

"What? No," he chuckled again, "I was too young to think something like romance stuff. Moreover I've been thinking that she was Daiki's girlfriend. So I removed the thought about her and focused with my grades in school and the victory for Teiko's Basketball Club. And, actually, I almost asked her to come with me to the Rakuzan. But before I asked her, I knew she was going to the same high school with Daiki or Tetsuya. And she chose Daiki, so yeah, it's okay for me."

He continued. "And then we met again in Winter Cup when we were in first year. After the match between Rakuzan VS Seirin, I accidentally met her when I was going to Rakuzan locker room. She handed me a drink that I thought was for Daiki, but she bought it for me. I felt guilty that I acted so cold to her, but I was speechless when I saw her in the first day in Tokyo University. And _all_ just happened—besides, she was my first woman."

"You never had relationship with another woman before with Satsuki?" she asked in surprise. Seijurou looked at her confusedly. Well, he doubted if his face really looked like a playboy just because he was very wealthy.

"Yeah, that's right. I don't really understand too why in the end I chose her to be my wife."

"I think it's not just because you didn't have any romance stuff with woman, Seijurou. Despite that fact, I think I understand enough," her words sent him confused again, "You have been in love with Satsuki even before you met her again in university."

He gasped. "What?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really, but I think I do. Look at me. I'm old enough to understand those things. Don't try to fool me with such romance stuff."

"I-I doubt that, Grandma."

"It's not like you doubt the truth behind my words or not. The problem here is that you don't have a will to admit it to yourself. If you don't believe with your heart, how come you want to say the truth to everyone? Love needs a brave heart and trust. If you want someone you loved believes with your feeling, you have to believe the feeling in your heart by yourself."

He was in silent after heard her words. He wanted to say something like protested her that she was wrong and didn't know him well so she didn't have a right to say something like that to him. But somehow, he _did_ know that there was something inside him that couldn't help to not to say no for Grandma's statement. Perhaps she was right that it was himself who didn't let his heart to give its opinion to his brain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He woke up since annoyed by the squawking birds out there. It looked like the sun almost reached its top place. Wow, he never woke this late. Perhaps it was caused by last night where he talked with Grandma until midnight. He snorted funnily, remembering the time when he thought that Grandma was an annoying person moreover because their first meeting was not really good. But he knew that it was wrong. It made him to release his longing toward his late Grandma.

He showered before finally came out from his room and then feeling weird because the house was so empty like everyone went to nowhere. At least, until he smelled something from the kitchen and he decided to find out who was in the kitchen right now. As he almost reached the kitchen, his ears could hear the sound of knife which chopped something and the entire cooking utensil.

He opened the curtain that was made by sea things, like shell for example. He saw a pink haired girl was standing near the stove. She looked so serious and almost like every second she used her back hand to wipe out her sweats on her forehead. Like what Grandma told him last night, he had to learn to be honest to himself. Because of that, when his eyes were laying on Satsuki, he knew his heart told something so real and he also knew that his heart never felt something so real like this.

_She is beautiful_.

There was a pride inside him as he admired her appearance. He knew as a normal men that there was so many girl that more beautiful and talented than Satsuki. But it was neither like he could see anything nor even heard everyone's opinion. All the things he could sense just herself, his wife since almost a week ago.

She just wore simple clothes meanwhile the front part was covered by light blue apron. Today she tied up her beautiful pinky hair until Seijurou could see her neck which was confronting him to touch it immediately. His gaze was turned down and finding that she had a fertile hips and her body shape was really bothering him—especially bothering something in his pants. Moreover when he saw that sexy ass—he shook his head.

"Good morning…," Satsuki looked at the clock, "… almost noon, Seijurou."

Her chuckle sounded so euphonious inside his ears.

"Hm, good morning," he replied as he walked closer to her, "What are you doing?"

_Of course she's cooking now, idiot_.

"Cooking or … you can say it as baking. I'm trying to make something special for Granny since we go home tomorrow. Btw, today is my grandparent's anniversary. I understand enough that during this time is such a hard thing for her, moreover without my Grandpa. So, I want to make her happy by cooking something for her," she said excitedly.

"Instead of making her happy, you'll just make her to close her age faster with your hand-made cooking, Satsuki," he murmured and got his wife glared to him—and pouting too.

"Why you say something like that?" she still pouted, "I know I'm such a horrible woman in the kitchen, but you don't need to say it like that. I don't think that my hand-made will be that awful this time. At least, I want to try rather than wake up in the morning almost noon like you."

"What? Are you just insulting me?" he snorted, "Let's make it clear. I will show you that my cooking skill is better—even the best—than yours."

She gasped. "You … you can cook? For real?"

"Of course I can. Don't ever think I can't cook something just because I'm used to being served in my house. You're the one who praised me almost for everyday in front of Grandma, right?"

She was blushing but he didn't care enough because he thought that pinkish on her cheeks was a blush-on thing.

"Let me help you since I want to make her to like me more," he said as he stood behind Satsuki. His hands grabbed Satsuki's hands. He led her soft hand which grabbing the strawberry for decorating the cake tightly while his other hand was handing her hand to hold the knife and started to make it sliced.

While he was trying to concentrate, he just realized his face was so closer with her neck. He gulped as he looked at her beautiful face and _shit_, how could he just realize that she was so fucking gorgeous from every point of view? Perhaps this was what they said as the real blind. Grandma was right that he was blinded by his ego during this time.

Seijurou could feel his heart was beating faster and faster. Probably Satsuki could feel it too through her back. And she did. She almost held all of her needs of oxygen since Seijurou grabbed her hands. She should be feeling indifferent even though it was just Seijurou who did it. She had been touched by Daiki too before, but somehow the way Seijurou did it was really different from Daiki.

It felt so … _damn_. She couldn't explain everything she felt just by words. But all the things she could sense that his touch felt so right on her skin even though he just touched her for two times, not like Daiki. Everything just seemed so right because all the things she could feel were so beautiful. But somehow it could feel so wrong, because it was _too_ beautiful to being felt.

Suddenly, Seijurou spoke softly near her left ear while he put his head on her shoulder.

"Where's Grandma?" he asked huskily.

She tried to calm herself before replied it. "She went this morning to her friend's house and she said she will go home in evening."

He smiled on the sly. "That's good."

Satsuki could take her breath again after Seijurou released her from his meshes charm. But it was not like she thought, because Seijurou took her hands without saying anything but his eyes did. Without cut the connection between their gaze, he led her to her room. After they arrived there, he locked the door and making her to sit on the edge of the bed.

And then Seijurou sat next to her. He touched her chin and trying to make her to look at him in the eyes. She still felt afraid like their failed first night, but her eyes couldn't fool him that she had a will to make it work today. He loosed her long hair until it reached her back as usual. He leaned down as his hand was trying to get rid of her long hair from her neck.

"Are you still afraid?"

"I don't know, Seijurou," she kept her mouth shut for a while, "But somehow, I have a will to do this … with you, my husband."

He couldn't hold on again. He kissed her on her lips and she did same to him. They wrapped their neck each other and trying to make them closer and closer than before, to deepen their kiss. They were trying to remove every distance between them. Every moan which came out between their kiss filled the room.

Seijurou stopped himself and making Satsuki in confused. He caressed her face softly with his palm and then kissed her forehead for a while. After that he looked at her in her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he muttered and suddenly he felt relieved inside him after he said the truth to the women in front of him. She gasped when heard the words, but smiled to him and kissing him on his lips again like it was the other way to say thanks for his praise. Her fingers tried to help her husband to unbutton her clothes until she was beautiful in her own skin.

He took of his own clothes and showing her his abs. He was like stopping to breathe when he felt her fingers were trailing from his torso and up to his neck again. Afterwards, he helped her to lying on the bed without stopping to kiss her. It was just like a dream when he felt it, like he was in his own dreamland. Moreover when he heard she said something so odd in his ears—

_I love you_.

**_TBC_**


End file.
